Her Unknown Love
by Harrybond
Summary: Draco switched sides for her but only Potter knows. He decides to fight for her, too bad Weasley is already her boyfriend. RW is not a good guy though, not to worry Draco is there to help. Maybe she will love him back. Read and find out... Rated M for future chapters and Mature Content. RW bashing...to start, and maybe others...
1. Chapter 1

** Her Unknown Love**

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I also don't make any money from this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She sat alone in the Heads common room, one of the few times that she had it all to herself. Hermione was lost in thought about her troubles with the Head Boy, non other than Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had said it would bring about house unity, but so far they had made a bigger wedge. She knew that Malfoy had fought for the light side, and helped Harry, but he refused to talk about it. It bothered her to no end that she didn't know the details. His house mates had drifted away, not wanting to associate with the blood traitor he was now.

Most of the fights were petty really, but they had been in front of students. They didn't have the hatred that they used to have, it was more out of habit. It made sense that neither of them wanted to back down, old habits. Even though he had changed since the war, she still found it odd that he didn't drop the "M" word. Still most of their fights started because he picked on her friends, well only on Ron. He left Harry alone, unless Harry stepped in to help, which didn't occur that often. Harry had just told her to let things go and ignore them. That Malfoy would stop eventually, she somehow doubted that would ever happen. Ron on the other hand had gotten detention for hexing Malfoy on several occasions.

Somehow she had to focus on the good things that happened to her this year. Ron had become her boyfriend, and she could not be happier. Well at least she believed she was happy, right? Her relationship was far from perfect, he was too demanding but he loved her and she loved him. Well at least she believed she did, they had been friends for years. Them becoming boyfriend/girlfriend seemed like the next step, even though she had no intention of going past a light snog. She still felt like she was missing something in her life but for now it eluded her. Maybe getting rid of Malfoy was it. All this thinking about Malfoy made her snap back into reality, and really think about the good things. She had her family for one, the Weasley's, and Harry. Harry had her back, especially after Ron had abandon them in fourth year, and during the horcrux hunt. They were like siblings, and she loved that especially with both being an only child.

Hermione had a wonderful idea on how to rid her self of a certain Head Boy. She would have to make it a good show because they have already been warned several times that if they didn't improve their attitudes they would be replaced. She could not allow that to happen, because of some lazy, selfish, inconsiderate jerk. She had a plan, and tomorrow no matter what that git did she was gong to remain calmed and collected. Her future depended on this. If anyone got replaced it would be him, end of story because she would be a perfect Head Girl.

Hermione was walking to her room just in time too. Malfoy had just walked into the common room and he looked ready to blow. She would deal with him in the morning right now she was in need of sleep. She got into bed and had the same dream she had had for a week now. In the dream she was walking to the altar but it wasn't Ron at the end, she knew that for sure, but it always ended as she got near.

* * *

><p>He walked into the common room just in time to see her leave. Good thing too, because he had a bad day and a fight with her would have made it worse. Everyone thinks he is still that heartless bastard, well he is but not as much now. Some good came out of this War, and a new look on life was what he got. To bad no one would believe them if he told them.<p>

After the War his life was turned upside down. He had helped the light side, but only Potter knew reason, and extent of his treason. You see he didn't just betrayed the Dark Lord, no he betrayed his own _Father, _and legacy. He had no problem with what he did, he was just trying to protect the one he loved. To bad she didn't see him like that, she almost didn't see him at all. Yes, he did have a heart contrary to popular belief. The reason he didn't talk about it was because he had also promised Potter that he would help as long as no one else ever knew his reasons. Needles to say Potter agreed on the spot, and now he was the last Malfoy.

His Mother had been killed by the Dark Lord, or so everyone thought. In truth it had been his _Father_, before he'd been captured. Later as he tried to escape, the Aurors fired multiple stunners. His Heart gave way, and he died before he could face any charges. He still believed he got off easy unlike his Mother, he had tortured her for hours. No one should go through that, he hated himself for not being able to save her.

He had decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. He didn't feel up to taking in full charge of the Malfoy accounts. Most of the accounts had been taken by the Ministry as compensation for the damage his _Father_ had done as a follower of the Dark Lord. The main accounts were still vast and at the moment he only over saw a small part of them. After he left school he would take full control, his future was pretty much set. Well, almost set, now he just needed someone to love him.

The Slytherin's had pulled away, they were aware of his treason. Most had parents who ended up in Azkaban. Some blamed him, others secretly thanked me, he had saved them from a long bigoted life. They still pulled away afraid to look like traitors themselves. Blaise was the only one that talked to him anymore, his family had stayed neutral during the entire thing. Blaise understood his reasons for doing what he did, well he knew about his Mother, not about _her_. He didn't blame him at all like the others, and that made their friendship stronger.

Everything had worked out the way he had wanted, right? The one thing that bothered him was Potter, he knew the entire truth. Therefore he always got these pity looks from him. He was tired of being unhappy, he had done the right thing during the War. His happy ending was due, and he knew that without her would be unhappy the rest of his life. She was his future, maybe Potter could see that and now. He had made a decision, he was going to get what his heart longed for the most. It was a long shot, but he had to try. Christmas was coming up in a week, and he had the perfect plan to get her before then. Merlin help him, he was going to get his girl. He was going to make Hermione Granger his, at any cost. To bad she was now dating that stupid Weasley. No matter, he was the better choice and he was going to prove it.

He was tired now, tomorrow he would start on his plan. It had taken him a few days to figure out how to approach her, without getting hexed. The answer was simple, just be nice no matter what she said or did. It had to work right? Maybe he would even ask Potter for help. After all he was a reformed Slytherin, and he only became a Death Eater to spy for Potter. How could Potter refuse him, well maybe because he was Granger's best friend, and she was with the weasel. Not that Weasley was much of a boyfriend to her anyways. He had seen her pull away from the Weasley when he tried to kiss her. Okay now had a headache from all this thinking of them together.

He walked into his room and changed into his pyjamas, hoping against all hope this plan would work. He was glad for a moment that he was the last Malfoy, can you imagine what his _Father_ would say if he saw him now. Showing feelings was not what a Malfoy did, at least not in a positive way. He laid in bed thinking about Granger like he did every night. With that in his mind he drifted of to sleep, hoping that the nightmares didn't come.

* * *

><p>She woke up early, much more than usual. Her dream had faded again, but his face had been little clearer, no matter there was always tonight. After all this was a special day, today she would start to rid herself of that annoying Head Boy, that thought made her a little sad. She ignored it and got out of bed, she had much to do today. She dressed in her school robes and walked out the Head's common room. She was going to enjoy a lovely breakfast with Harry and Ron. Her plan was simple, no matter what Malfoy said or did today she was to remain calm. She would answer only with small and polite responses. How hard could this be? She was the smartest witch of her age after all, she could do this.<p>

She walked into the Great Hall, it was still rather empty. She took her usual spot and served herself. The Gryffindor table was next to the Slytherin one this year. Harry had long since made the decision to sit facing them, and never gave the Slytherin's their backs. They would probably get hexed in a heart beat. Not by everyone, some she had notice had moved past all the bigoted thinking. Especially now that their parents were in Azkaban or dead. They didn't have to fallow so many rules, some became Head of House like Malfoy. Even Malfoy seemed changed, to bad he was still acting like an evil little git.

She had just started to eat when she saw Malfoy walk in to the Great Hall. Like always he sat at the end of the table, with only Blaise for company. Their eyes met and...did he just smile at her? A real smile, she had never seen him do that before. "Was he ill this morning?" She asked herself. She didn't have time to contemplate this as Ron, and Harry sat next to her. Ron tried to give her a morning kiss, but she pulled away. She made a swallowing motion, and apologized. Telling him she had food in her mouth always worked. Wait why did she always feel the need lie to him? She really need to think about their relationship. His frown disappeared but he didn't try again. She had noticed anger briefly pass in his eyes, Harry had also noticed but said nothing. He probably thought they were having another fight, it was all too common with them after all. After they had finish breakfast the three of them walked out the Great Hall.

On their way to Potions Malfoy had stopped them. Harry and Ron looked ready to strike, well just Ron really. She was about to push past him to keep walking when he had started talking to her.

"Hello Granger, wonderful morning isn't it?" She missed half the sentence because she was focused on his smile. Why was he still smiling, and at her? She asked herself.

"Granger, I said wonderful morning." repeated Malfoy himself.

She was still trying to figure him out, so she only nodded. Quickly thinking about her plan, she answered him. "Yes, its lovely right?" She could see he was a little taken back by her response. Probably thinking she would have blown him off, or worse. The smile on his face then got bigger. Walking away he replied "Yes, it really is now." Something was wrong and she was going to have to figure it out later. At the moment she had class so this would had to wait. The few students who had stopped hoping to see a fight walked away disappointed.

She then notice a very mad Ron being held back by a somewhat amused Harry. When Harry realized she was looking at him he pretended to look elsewhere. Why was everyone acting strange this morning? Turning back to Ron, she told him to let it go. Malfoy was probably ill, or something after all, he would be the usual git later or tomorrow. Ron still pissed off yanked her by the wrist and continued walking to Potions. She hated being treated like a procession. Why was he always acting like this? Would this always happen when other guys said anything to her.

She wanted to pull her hand away he was hurting her, but before she could they had arrived in class. Did he think just because they were going out she would be submissive to him. Didn't he remember that she was a Muggle-born, who happened to liked her independence. Well she was going to have to talk to him about this. She was her own woman, not some girl like Lavender, who like to be told what to do. She had always believed she could do anything she set her mind to, and she had proven her self many times before. She didn't mind protectiveness like how Harry acted, it was feeling owned that she didn't like. She was really starting to re-think her relationship with Ron. Would he always treat her like this in the future? Did he expect her to be a stay at home mom someday, with 7 kids, like Mrs. Weasley. No offence, but that was not what she wanted to do she could have a family and still work. Her mother had proven just how it was done. Her future husband had to understand that, she could work ans raise a family too.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and she had missed supper. The trip to the Library took longer than she had planned, and she was worn out. She needed sleep badly, her talk with Ron would have to wait. Walking back to the Head's common room she wondered if Malfoy was better. Wait, why was she even thinking about him? Maybe because he had been really nice to her that morning, well at least more than her own boyfriend. Ron had been her shadow all day, even getting mad at Neville for asking to borrow her notes. Well maybe it was that Neville had put his hand on her shoulder. It hadn't matter that Neville was a friend and Ron had over reacted.

She made it back to the common room, luckily she didn't have rounds today. Malfoy was there on the floor in front of the fire working on his homework. He really was handsome when he relaxed, he should do it more often. Whoa! Where did that come from? Why was she thinking about him like that? It was then she realized he was watching her intensely. She started blushing oh Merlin, she needed to calm down. He hates you, remember? Tomorrow he would be back to his usual behavior, and the fighting will begin again. Right?

"Goodnight Draco." the words came out her mouth before she had realized it. His first response was that smile again. She started walking away before she could make a bigger fool of herself. When she heard the words that made her heart jump.

"Goodnight, Hermione" Replied Malfoy with a sincerity that made her feel something. But what exactly, she didn't know. Maybe it was the way he had said goodnight or the way he so easily said her name. Either way she needed to leave the room, NOW!. She nodded her head and almost ran up to her room.

She needed to find out what Malfoy was playing at by being nice to her. Did he come up with the same plan as her? No, he had been nice to her in private no one would have seen that. Maybe that was part of the plan to make her doubt his sincerity. Then she would keep arguing and she would get replaced. Getting into bed she came to the conclusion that if they both continued to act like this neither would get replaced. It didn't matter as long as she continue to be nice, he would eventually crack. She had her doubts though, he really looked sincere. Besides that smile was wonderful, she liked that it was directed only at her. It just made her feel strange, nothing like that happened with Ron. Then why did Draco? She let that thought drift her off to sleep. Never realizing he she had also used his first name.

* * *

><p>Draco's day had gone just a little better than hers. When he made it to breakfast she was already there. He had noticed that she didn't seem to want to kiss the weasel, he didn't blame her who would? He decided to make his first move before Potions, and possibly in front of Weasley. He knew it could had backfired, but to his wonderful luck she had been nice to him too. After he had said good morning to Hermione his day couldn't get any better. She had actually surprised him with her response. He didn't think she had realized that she had smiled back.<p>

Well that happiness had been short-lived. Hermione had came into the classroom being yanked on by a very red and angry Weasley. Draco had wanted to Avada the weasel there and then. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he would end up in Azkaban, therefore never getting his Hermione. He did notice she had also been mad, probably because of how he had treated her. It had taken all his will power not to hex that stupid wanna be boyfriend of hers.

He missed half the instructions during class, and Professor Snape(his Godfather) had taken his half-finished potion and given him detention. He just couldn't pay attention to the potion when Hermione kept rubbing her wrist, which had bruised already. Merlin help him he was in deep, he just wanted to take care of her. He was going to get that weasel back, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. No one hurt the woman he loved, and got away with it. They might suspect him because he is always fighting with him, but they would have no proof. He was the Head boy after all, and needed to set a good example for the fellow students. Getting caught would not set a good example.

He had kept his distance after that, hoping to keep himself out of Azkaban. He even had to hide in an alcove, so he wasn't seen. He was a Malfoy he shouldn't need to hide, but he knew he had to. His blood would boil every time he saw them together, Weasley had even snapped at Longbottom. He had only needed her notes but, he had touched her shoulder, and Weasley almost blew his top. Weasley was way to possessive of her, he could tell she didn't like it. Weasley had kept close to Hermione all day, he was basically her shadow. After he could take no more he decided to spend the rest of the day in the Great Lake. He had missed dinner but one of the perks of being a Head was their own stocked kitchen.

He had made it back before her, ate some food and started on his potions essay. He knew he had to make it good to help his grade after today's Potion class. He was almost done when she walked in. She was giving him a strange look, almost as if she realized something for the first time. She snapped out of it when she realized he had been looking at her. She was beautiful, he was once again glad he was the last Malfoy. Now he could be with her, if she let him. "Of course she will" he thought. We are perfect for each other, she just doesn't see it yet.

She had said goodnight to him, and called him Draco. He was ecstatic, and he had smiled at her. He had been polite back and said goodnight as well, calling her Hermione. He had notice a small blush, and her smile brighten, he was positive she hadn't meant to. She had almost ran into her room, and he hoped that she would call him Draco again soon. He sat there and stared at her door, was she asleep already? She had look ready to pass out, her work load was just as heavy as his so he understood. Something else had caught his attention, that stupid bruise Weasley had given her. The planing had to begin in the morning. He couldn't let Weasley get away with hurting her.

He put away his paper and walked into his room. He did not miss his old common room or bedroom. Especially now that his own House had turned their backs on him. Stupid fools, they hadn't realized he still had his money. Money meant power, although unlike his _Father_ he would use it for good. Soon he would also have back his standing in society thanks to Hermione, not his reason for taking her way from Weasley. It sure would help though, she would be treated like a queen she was. Not some housewife, he knew she would want to work and he had no problem with that. As long as she was happy he would give her whatever she wanted, plus more. Look at him acting all sappy, things sure changed in the last few years.

He got dressed into his pyjamas, and into bed still thinking about her. He hoped that she would accept him sooner rather than later. He was going to talk to Potter tomorrow, and smooth over some details. Potter had to see she was not happy with Weasley right? How could he not, they were together all the time. He fell asleep and dreamed about her in his arms, and making sweet love to her.

Tomorrow would be a good day, or so he thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review:)...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Her Unknown Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form. We all know this right?

This chapter has some scenes that may not be to everyone's liking. They include violence, and attempted rape, if you are uncomfortable with this please don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione woke early again this morning, she had completely forgotten that the students were going to be going home today. She had chosen to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas, being her last she wanted it to be somewhat special. She knew that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were going to be at the Burrow. They had asked her to come several times, still she had refused. Maybe being away from Ron could give her a clear view of the were the relationship was going.

She hurried and showered, she needed to talk to Ron before he left. She just hoped he understood her worries and didn't blow up like he usually did. She walked out of her room only to run into Malfoy, she quickly walked past him. She almost made it out of the portrait when he called after her. She turned expecting a snarky comment. Instead she was completely shocked at came out of his mouth.

"Granger, I know that like me you're spending the Holidays here, I was wondering if you would... well if you would have dinner...with me. There are only a handful of students and truthfully it can get depressing, with the Great Hall so empty. I understand if you rather not but, just think about it and let me know by lunch." He started to walk past her out the portrait when she actually stopped him.

While Malfoy had been talking she was trying hard to process what he was saying. He was talking so fast, she barely got a chance to think when he was walking out the portrait. She was sure he was nervous about asking, but why was he asking? Surely he had better things to do then enjoy dinner with her? Wait _enjoy _where did that thought come from? Thinking about her plan to be nice she made a quick decision.

"Yes, Malfoy I will have dinner with you. Do you mind if we eat here?" He shook his head and she continued. ''I'll see you here for dinner around 8 O'clock if you don't mind''. He nodded, and made the smiles he had yesterday put this one to shame. She smiled back and walked away, wow those smiles of his were starting to be contagious. She left him standing there with his mouth slightly open while still smiling. She laughed to herself, for a second he looked like Christmas came early. She wondered if he had something up his sleeve, but pushed it out of her mind. She was going to take this one day at time, or at least one conversation at a time.

She made it to the Great Hall just in time, Harry, Ron and, Ginny were already there. She took a seat between Harry and Ron, who took her smile as a good sign and again tried to kiss her. She tried to turn but he pulled her against him. She really had no choice, but to give him a small peck on the lips. She was his girlfriend why was she so against kissing him? She then looked away, not wanting a repeat. kissing him was becoming increasingly harder, maybe they were just meant to be friends and nothing else.

This however didn't get past Harry who again said nothing. She could see the wheels in his head were working hard to figure it out why she was acting this way. She gave him a simple smile with the silent promise to talk later. She turned back to Ron and asked him to talk in private. His face lit up, probably thinking they were going to snog. On her way out the Great Hall they passed Malfoy, and she smiled at him. This didn't go unnoticed by Ron who immediately yanked on her arm. This of course was unnoticed by her friends, and hopefully Malfoy too. She was not looking forward to putting her relationship problems out on public display.

He pulled her into the first unused classroom, never noticing that he had put a locking spell on the door. He then pulled her close and started to snog her roughly. She was able to pull away eventually, and take two steps back. "Ron give me a minute, please I didn't bring you here to snog" He looked upset about the fact that she didn't want to snog. "Fine Herms tell me what I am here, I still have time to go finish breakfast. You know the train ride is long I need to fill up before I leave.'' He said as he backed away crossing his arms. He looked mad already at not finishing his food, and not snogging either.

She knew she was going to have to tip-toe around the subject or he would just get really mad and storm off before she could really explain."Ron, I want to talk to you about something important to me. I don't really like the way you have treated me lately. I know you don't mean too, but you have been rough handling me. This relationship needs to change, I don't like the way you treat me sometimes. Don't get upset I am not breaking up with you, alright. So just listen please, and I'll explain." She was then cut off by an angry Ron.

"Wait, what do you mean I treat you bad, don't give me that crap. I have always treated you like a princess compare to how most men treat their women.'' Hermione started to control her facial expression to look calm and collected.

''I am a Pure-blood Herms, did you know that. I could treat you really bad if I wanted, but I don't. I haven't even pushed you to sleep with me, I could just take you if I had wanted too. You are not being mistreated, and don't go telling people that, because then I just make sure it's true. At the end of the year we will marry and all this will be forgotten understood?'' He stood there getting redder than any other time, just waiting for her to do or say the wrong thing.

Hermione-the smartest witch of her age took a back seat, and the independent Muggle side took control. "How dare you even think that you could make that decision from me, you arrogant prat. Don't give me that Pure-blood crap either, I can do what I want so don't threaten me. I can more than handle my self. You should know that by now Ronald. On second thought I think we should take a break, you have some thinking to do on how to behave towards me.'' She had taken out her wand she was getting ready for anything. She regretted it instantly. He was so fast, her wand was snatched out of her hand before she could react. She should have stayed in the Great Hall she thought to her self.

"I OWN YOU, HERMIONE! I AM A PURE-BLOOD YOU BELONG TO ME. NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU PULL YOUR WAND OUT ON ME! When you became my girlfriend, you became MINE.." As he said this he had grabbed her hair, to make her look up at him. Hermione was sacred, she had never seen this side of him. Still she held her own trying not crying at the intense pain.

"You thought I mistreated you before, just wait till I am done with you. No one else is ever going to want you. I will have you begging at my feet. You are nothing but a Mudblood, and you need to learn your place. I have waited long enough." His voice was low but the anger was not to be missed.

As a tear ran down her face, she got some of her Gryffindor courage and fought back. She started to pull on her hair while pushing against him. She was no match, but that didn't stop her. "LET GO'' She screamed. He was pulling on her hair even harder now, she was starting to panic when he started laughing at her.

"I play Quidditch Herms, do you think you can get away that easily?'' It sent a shiver down her spine, he was whispering it in her ear but she could tell he was livid now. He backhanded her while pulling on her hair, she knew he pulled some out with the force he used. She needed to get away fast, and seek help.

"Just so you know you belong to me, and besides I'm not letting you go. You were always going to be mine, I will have you at my feet for the rest of your life. I saw the way Malfoy smiled at you. Are you whoring yourself to him? Is that why you won't shag me?" He pulled on her hair harder making her eyes water even more.

"Ron please let me go, we can work this out okay sweetheart." She had seen a hostage negotiation on the telly, she figured she could do one also.

"Please, I wont leave you. Ron you know I care too much about you. Let's just talk about this, please sweetheart.'' It looked like it was working, she just needed to convince him she was all his. Once she was free she could make a run for it.

He looked pleased and let her go. "See, Herms that is how you should act. Now are you going to upset me again? She shook her head, the tears had slowed down, and she could see the door clearly now. She was going to make a break for it when he pushed her down on her knees. "Now Herms, you need to make it up to me. I think you should put your little mouth to work and tell me how sorry you are."

As he started to open his pants she punched his _good little friend _as hard as she could and bolted for the door. He fell on his knees was grunting loudly. She tried to open the door but it there was a Security spell on the door. Her wand was on the other side near Ron, she had no other choice, but to try to go get it while he was down. She ran back and grabbed it, just as she was about to pick it up he grabbed her. He kicked her wand out-of-the-way. She knew that now she was in for it, she started screaming as loud as she could. Her rational side told her everyone was in the Great Hall, no one would hear her. He ripped her jumper and squeezed her breast hard.

"Come on love, show me what those lungs can really do." He told her knowing no one was going to be close enough to hear her.

She felt herself hit the wall hard, she looked into his eyes and they held nothing but pure evil. His fist made contact with her face again. She fell on the floor and he started kicking her, the pain was intense and taking a breath hurt.

"NOW DID WE NOT JUST AGREE THAT YOU WOULD BEHAVE? Everything was getting blurry, she felt him get on top of her and pull on her. She knew what he was about to do, she just hoped to pass out before he started. She saw a flash of light then the blackness overtook her. Her last thought was that at least she wouldn't remember this.

* * *

><p>Draco had walked into the Great Hall, just as Hermione was leaving with Weasley. They had smiled at each other, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Weasley. He saw him pull on her arm as they walked out the doors. The look he'd seen in the weasel's eyes made him worry about her. Still he sat down to have breakfast, Weasley wouldn't really hurt her right? He still had to make sure though, maybe Potter would know where they went.<p>

He saw Potter still sitting at the Gryffindor table and took the opportunity to make eye contact. He then brushed his hair with his hand and scratched his nose, such a stupid code. Potter had come up when he was spying for him. Walking away only looking back to see if Potter had followed. He made it past the entry when Potter caught up with him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I was in the middle of breakfast, so hurry up so I can go back." Even after all this time they refuse to act too civil to each other, by force of habit only. They had come to have a "secret" friendship, that neither really acknowledge.

"Look, Potter I want to talk to you about Hermione. I saw her leave with Weasley where did they go?'' As he said this they started to move towards the classrooms, not wanting to be seen or heard.

"I also wanted to tell you I decided to go after her, I know she's with Weasley now but that won't stop me. The better man always comes out on top. I know you won't approve, but at least I hope you won't interfere either." He had hoped that Potter would at least understand.

"Besides I don't like the way he treats her she is unhappy, and I have seen him mistreat her at least twice already.'' They paused to talk in an alcove knowing they would be alone. Potter had been surprisingly quiet.

"Look, if they are having couple problems it's between them. Ron won't hurt her, he was just upset that day. Wait... you said at least twice, when was this?"

The answer died in Draco's lips as they heard screaming. They both rushed to the classroom the sound was coming from. Both registering that it was Hermione who was screaming. They tried to open the door but it was locked. They pulled out their wands when they also heard Weasley's voice. Panic overtook his body, he knew Weasley was hurting her, and at the moment he was helpless to help. Potter had finally been able to unlock the door.

"Ron's favorite locking spell" he had mumbled under his breath. They both rushed in to see Weasley on the floor passed out, with several cuts on his skin.

Both rushed to Hermione to make sure she was alright. Her jumper was completely ripped, and she had large bruises on her beautiful face. She was coming too, when he stated to cover her body with her torn clothes. She must have thought it was still Weasley, because she started to scream and hit. Harry moved to the other side and held her while talking to her finally calming her down. She was crying and trying to talk, none of her words were making sense. Draco took off his robes and put them over her, the jumper didn't cover anything anymore, she looked up and thanked him. Potter moved her towards him, he immediately started to hold her tight. She was tense, but still held on to him for dear life. Draco's rage was hard to control, but she came first. Weasley would get his too.

Potter on the other hand had gone over to Weasley and rennervated him. As soon as he woke up he started to yell. "YOU DIRTY WHORE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?. I AM A PURE-BLOOD YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" Potter immediately shut him up by punching him in the face, and pass out again. Potter then turned back to Hermione and told her he was sorry that this had happened to her. Looking at Draco he made a gesture to leave.

"Hermione, Draco is going to take you to see Madam Pomfrey alright." At this she looked scared so he gave her a big hug.

"Mione I trust Draco with my life, he won't hurt you. Just trust him please, I promise to come see you as soon as possible okay" She only nodded her head still crying.

Draco had been surprised that Potter said his first name, but didn't show it. Hermione was calming down a little, he wanted to kill the weasel now, but she came first.

"Hermione, is it alright if I pick you up? I wont hurt you, I promise you.'' She nodded again. She looked like she would soon go into shock from all that had just happened. Picking her up bridal style he walked to the door. In a hushed voice that could kill if he was the intended victim he told Potter. "Harry if I see that good for nothing asshole at all today, I promise I will maim him."

On the way to the Hospital Hermione said nothing just kept pulling the robes tighter around her. Luckily they didn't see any students on their way, he didn't want anyone finding out just yet. As soon as they walked into the Hospital, Madam Pomfrey ushered them to a bed. She didn't ask any questions, he just assume she would ask them when she was done fixing her up. Draco leaned down to her and kissed her forehead, he knew he was pushing it but he wanted her to know he was there for her. "Mia, I promise that he is going to pay for hurting you. No one does that to you and gets away with it." He then walked out leaving an even more confused girl behind. He was going to go find Potter, and hex Weasley until he begged for death. Neither him nor Potter could argue with what that asshole had tried to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione was getting checked out by Madam Pomfrey, but she was not paying attention to what was being done to her. Her thought process was somewhere else. Why did Ron do this to her? How had this attitude not came out earlier? Should she feel sorry for herself? No that was not going to happen, this was not of her own making. This was all his doing, no one that went through this kind of thing was to blame. She now realized that the flash of light was her magic coming to her aid, she hadn't done accidental magic since before coming to Hogwarts. She was just lucky her magic had manifested itself after he had taken her wand away. She had been so sacred, never had she wished she could fight Bellatrix instead of Ronald.<p>

"You are done Miss Granger, now can you tell me what happened. I have never seen Mister Malfoy so worried and angry at the same time. Nor have I ever seen him bring a student in before." As she talked she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Now you know anything you tell me I have to keep confidential right? Hermione nodded and turned the other way.

"I was just talking to him about our relationship and that fact that he didn't own me. He just went a little mad, yelling at me that he did own me. He had taken my wand and screamed, and hit me. He overpowered me, I tried to defend my self." She started to cry again. "He tried to rape me that's when my magic manifested, at least that's what I think happened, he was passed out near a wall when I came too.''

"Well thank Merlin for that, I hate to think what would have happened otherwise." She then stood up and picked up a Calming Draught. "I want you to take this and try to rest, I'll let Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy know you're alright. I assume Mister Potter will be here soon?'' Hermione only answer was a simple nod.

"He was my friend first, how could he have done that to me?'' The question was more to herself and Madam Pomfrey knew this. She just patted her hand and started to walk back to her office.

"Don't forget to take the potion, it will help you relax." Hermione again nodded and drank the potion, she then slid further into the bed and tried to fall asleep. Her mind still going a mile a minute.

Malfoy had walked back to the classroom Hermione had been in, only to find Professor Snape walking out with Weasley floating behind him. Potter looked a little disheveled, but overall very pleased with himself. If Weasley was anything to go by then Potter had taken some of his anger out on him. To bad Professor Snape was already here, he wanted to hex and kick around a little.

He let Professor Snape walk past, never losing eye contact. He knew his Godfather was using Legilimency on him. He didn't stop him, wanting him to see what that poor excuse for a human had done to the girl he loved. He knew he would eventually find out, and this was as good a moment as any. Even though he was trained in Occlumency his Godfather moved almost subtly through his mind. His face became harden when he finally ended the eye contact. The only response was a small nod of his head, showing that he understood. Draco then took his chance to speak to Potter, he needed to know what he had done maybe he could improve it.

"Potter, what happened when I left?" Potter's smile a little bigger.

"Nothing much, ended my friendship with that piece of filth. I wanted to know if he'd done this on his own, turns out he thinks of Hermione as his. Then he told me a few choice words, the things he said would have made you look as sweet as Luna. I really doubt if he will ever be able to have children. Let's follow the Professor I don't want Mione by herself in the same room as him."

Draco walked alongside Potter while speaking. "I thought you were going to go home for the Holiday's the train will be leaving in about an hour. I can take care of her if you leave, she will be fine. You do understand I'm be better than Weasley was, I would never hurt her." Both Draco and Potter continued to walk. Potter still hadn't said anything, and he was getting worried. Would Potter use what happened to stop him from getting close to Hermione, or would it be a push forward to help take care of her.

Potter finally spoke up when the Hospital doors came into view. "Look until an hour ago I didn't think Ron would have either, but I was wrong. Let me talk to her first, she went through a lot today. She may not be ready for what you are trying to offer her, not now maybe not ever. Please try to be there as a friend for her first, then see where that leads. I wont stop her in what ever decision she make later." He had paused for a few seconds and then continued. "Will you be by her side if I decide to leave, she will need someone to make her feel safe."

"You know I will Potter, I will make sure no one bothers her. She will feel better if you tell her I will be looking after her. I don't want any misunderstandings especially after today." Potter nodded and then walked through the doors, nothing left to talk about for now.

Draco had stood outside the doors thinking, and wanting to cool down. Potter had made a very good point, so he needed to become her friend first. That still didn't mean the weasel was safe. Maybe he could do something before Weasley got expelled, and left. That is if he could even travel, knowing Madam Pomfrey she would want to keep him overnight. Now that his Godfather knew how he felt about Hermione maybe he could get away with a little payback. He just hoped that after the Headmaster found out Weasley would at least get expelled.

* * *

><p>She saw Harry walk through the doors and was instantly relieved. Professor Snape had just brought in that poor excuse for a human. Truthfully she was scared to be in the same room as him again. Harry sat next to her snapping her back into the world. Harry started to hug her and she just let herself go and cry again.<p>

"Mione, I am so sorry. I don't even know were to begin apologizing for what he did to you. He was our friend, you were supposed to be safe with him." She just hug him tighter. Her tears still falling, even harder than before.

"Please Harry, don't blame yourself this was all on him. We are not to be blamed, he fooled us for so long. I just can't believe he hadn't shown his true self earlier, maybe his abandoning us all those times should have been a bigger hint." His only response was a nod of his head. Professor Snape took that moment to walk up to them, a sad look in his eyes flashed for a second and then it was gone.

"I will alert the Headmaster of what had happened, he will take the necessary steps to punish Mister Weasley. Is there anything that you need to sleep tonight?"

"No professor, Madam Pomfrey had already given me something to help me sleep. Will I have to stay here tonight?" She had asked while briefly looking towards where Ron was being treated by Madam Pomfrey.

"I will ask, but you should be able to go back to your Head room. I will go get the Headmaster now." Professor Snape had waked off after she had nodded her head.

Turning back to Harry, she took hold of his hand. "Harry I know that you will be going to the Weasley's for the Holiday's are you going to be alright?''

"I don't think I can go Mione, I know this was all on him but... '' He left it open for her to fill in, he had just as many emotions running through his as she did.

He finally looked at her again, with a determination she had only seen a few times before. "I have to speak to you about something important. I know you are wondering why me and Malfoy were on friendly terms earlier. The truth is that we have been "friends" since he helped spy on Voldemort I can't tell you why he turned on them, but I can tell you that despite the past, and all the negative things he has done ... I just know that Malfoy would never hurt you. You may not believe me, but its true, just give him a small chance to be your friend. Both of you could use a friend, even more so now."

She had kept eye contact through the entire one-sided conversation. She somehow believed everything Harry had just said. " Um... Harry I don't know why but I believe you. Malfoy had been civil to me lately and I don't know how but i know he was being honest."

"I think I should go to the Weasley's, I know that the Headmaster will explain but I need to show I am on your side. I think Molly will want to blame you somehow. If I am there I can defend you, and hopefully make up for not being there today." After a short pause he continued. ''Like I said Malfoy is trustworthy, if you don't mind I asked him to keep an eye on you."

She nodded her head to answer him. "Even though I don't like it would make me feel somewhat better to have someone with me while you're gone. I understand why you're going, Molly can be overprotective of her Ronald. He can do no wrong, just like Ginny. "

At the mention of Ginny Harry had stiffen up a little. She didn't want to pry into his love life too much, he was like her brother in all but blood. It would just be weird to get the details, she always told Ginny not to give her any details at all. "Just tell me when you are ready, gather all your thoughts first" She told him.

They had both stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the comfort they gave each other. They both felt like this might be the only family they had left. The Weasley's were all about their family and an outsider would not win against one of their own. Harry finally broke the silence. "Alright, it's just that I honestly thought she was the one. Everyone always pushed us together, but now I see we don't have much in common. She wants the spotlight, and I just want to be left alone. How do I let her down gently?" He looked at for any answer coming from her.

"Oh Harry, tell her the truth. It will hurt her, but you have to be honest with yourself and her. I don't think there's a way to let her down easy. Like you said everyone has always pushed you together, her dream to be Mrs. Harry Potter will be ruined. I do agree with you she likes the spotlight, I think that's what she will miss the most, not you. I know that sounds blunt but I have always seen her as a fan girl." She had said too much already, so she was going to go for broke. "Harry you are like my family so I will tell you this as a sister to a brother, she is not good enough for you. You need someone who will love Harry _not_ the-boy-who-lived."

"Thanks Mione, you have always been by my side. I know that everything you just said was the truth, and you are right we are family...you _are_ my sister. You know me better than anyone else, maybe in the future you can help me find the right girl." He then got up he had spotted Malfoy opening the door. "Right now I will leave you in the company of Malfoy. I need to leave, the train will leave in about 20 minutes and I should tell Ginny what happened earlier." He then leaned down to kiss her forehead. Only to see a jealous look on Malfoy's face on the way down. Probably thinking he was going to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

><p>He had waited outside while thinking. When he had finally walked in he caught the end of Potter's conversation. He was glad to know that Potter truly only saw her as a sister. He had always thought Potter would take Hermione for himself, who wouldn't she was smart, independent, and sexy as hell. The kiss he gave her made him jealous until he saw it was on the forehead and not the lips. ''Potter is like a brother to her, Potter is like a brother to her.'' He chanted to himself over and over.<p>

His Godfather had exited earlier with only two things to say to him. "First ,wait until Miss Granger falls asleep, secondly love her like there is no tomorrow, because there might not be. If Mister Weasley her _friend_ can do that to her, wait until people find out you care for her she might get hurt again." He had then walked away, not waiting for any kind of answer.

He had sat down next to her while she spoke her goodbyes to Potter. She still hadn't acknowledge him. When she had said her goodbyes, he saw Potter walk away with a big smile on his face. The day had been hard she had snuggled back into her blankets. "Malfoy you are being really quiet, are you alright?" He looked at her with a masked face, years of practice made it easy.

"Yes I am, I was just thinking. You should get some rest its been a hard day." He then patted her hand, her skin was so soft he wanted nothing more than to do than caress her until she fell asleep. He truly hoped she would fall asleep, he needed to make Weasley hurt as much as he hurt her, but not until she fell asleep. He couldn't start this friendship with her if she was mad at him right?

"I will, I...um don't know why but Harry told me to trust you. It might take a little time after today." He just nodded in agreement, she didn't need to go into details. "I hear we're going to be spending some more time together, seeing how you're going to be keeping an eye on me. At least that's what Harry told me. Are you sure you want to spend time with someone you hate? I mean I figured that being a Head with me was more than enough."

"No Its fine, we could both use a friend, and It looks like you have a spot open for me...I...I am sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that." She had actually smiled at his poor attempt at a joke. He would have thought she would have started to cry. How wrong he was, she truly was a strong witch.

"I know what you mean Malfoy, don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong" Her smile made him want to kiss her even more than usual. He knew that she would need time to feel whole again, and he was willing wait. He smiled at her, not trusting his voice. "I'm feeling tired again, I am going to take a nap, alright." He nodded and she then turned the other side and sighed. The bruises had almost faded completely, but she still looked like she had lost a duel.

He watched for a few minutes, when her breathing had become even he slowly walked away. He closed the curtains, and put on a silencing spell on them. He rather Hermione not wake up and find out he was doing. They had put Weasley on the other side of the room, but still too close for his liking. He could hear that stupid git snore. He asked himself how Harry had been able to put up with it for all these years. He made a note to ask when he got the chance. He put a warning alarm on the door to let him know if anyone was getting near.

He hoped that his Godfather would take a while longer getting the Headmaster. He wanted to make sure that Ron Weasley never hurt Hermione again. He walked over to the other side of the Hospital wing. This was going to be quick but non the less very effective. He smiled at Weasley sleeping he would never know what hit him. He saw that he still looked worse that Hermione, Potter had done a good job, now it was his turn.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, and please review. I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes. I know that Draco is OOC, but he has changed plus he is still the same to others. Only Harry and Hermione have really seen the "nice" part of him. The next chapter is coming along so I should update soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Unknown Love**

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J. . I also so not make any money from the story. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Draco was just sitting back down into the chair next to Hermione when the Headmaster came in with Professor McGonagall and his Godfather, Professor Snape. He was glad that he had put the warning spell on the door, he was able to collect himself by the time they pulled back the curtains around Hermione's hospital bed. He looked at her still sleeping form, her face was not as peacefully as he hoped.

"Hello Mister Malfoy, I see you have kept watch over Miss Granger." said the Headmaster.

He wanted to ignore the stupid question but decided to let his old side come out a little. After all he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's protected what was theirs. Not that Hermione was his, well at least not yet.

"Yes sir. Someone had to, seeing how you put a would be rapist in the same room as his victim." Draco spat out. He ignored the looks that the other professors gave him. His godfather was not easily dismissed.

"Watch your tongue boy, you know better than that."

Draco had only been able to keep his anger down because Hermione had woken up. She had this sad look in her eyes and he didn't like it one bit. He took her had when she had started to cry again. The Headmaster looked unaffected by the was bothering Draco, why was he not acting like the old grandfather he pretended to be to everyone but those in Slytherin?

"Miss Granger I have spoken to Harry, and by the way Mister Malfoy spoke just now I think I have come to understand the situation. I will however still need to speak to Mister Weasley before I make a decision on what to do next.'' explained the Headmaster.

Draco couldn't help making a snorting sound at the Headmasters explanation. Everyone looked at him, until then Professor McGonagall had said nothing but her face expression confirmed she was not in pleased with the Headmaster.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger I assure you that everything will be sorted out and Mister Weasley will be punished accordingly.''

Hermione just nodded not really looking at the Headmaster as he spoke. His Godfather had waited for the others to leave before speaking.

''Miss Granger, I saw what you did to Mister Weasley and I must say that I am very..._proud_...that you can take care of yourself." He had started to walk away while closing the curtains.

"If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it and take away house points.'' he said before closing the curtains fully.

Hermione had a stunned look about her face it had been the first time that the Potions Master had said anything remotely nice to say to her.

"See Hermione, good things can come from dark days, my Godfather has never been that nice to me. You should be happy.''

She was still shocked but at least there was a small smile on her face. He would try to make sure it was always there in the future. She looked at him and smiled, his heart started to beat faster.

"Do you think that Madam Pomfrey will let me go back to our common room tonight?''

''It wouldn't hurt to ask, do you want me to go ask now?''

"NO!...please don't leave me alone...I...just please stay." she said while looking past him at the curtains. He knew she didn't feel safe with _him_ so near.

"Sure if that's what you want, after all Potter did leave me to look after you''

"Yes who would have guessed it, Draco Malfoy looking after a Mudblood.''

"Don't say that word please...that's not what I think of you...I never did, that was all my Fathers doing.'' he hoped that she understood and believed him. That maybe she could see that he had dropped his _Malfoy_ mask just for her.

''I know that it must have been hard for you to try to live up to those beliefs.'' she held their eye contact while answering. ''I think it's a good thing that you are no longer holding on to any of the things that you were meant to believe and follow.''

"I can see a change in you, I hope that is the real you coming out.'' She looked passed him again. "I truly hope that we can get along, do you think people will mind if we get along. I think fighting with you was more out of habit than anything else, what about you?''

"I am Head Boy now that means that if people don't like this, they can go to hell." "You're right I fought with you out of habit and to be able to talk to you, otherwise you would have ignored me.'' He said with a smirk.

"Malfoy, maybe we...''

"Draco...my name is Draco. I don't like being called Malfoy it reminds me too much of my Father. I know that I can't avoid it, but my friends call me Draco. Not that I have any., besides Blaise.''

''Then Draco it is, we are friends now right?'' She smiled again. ''You are already calling me Hermione, but you are more than welcome to continue.''

''Yes we are, and I will continue to call you Hermione." He answered. ''Hermione Granger friends with Draco Malfoy, who would have guessed it.''

The smile on his face never leaving, even with all this going on he was glad he was having a nice conversation with her. He was glad that he was getting her mind of the Headmaster talking to Weasley. He knew that she was scared that he would say it happened differently, and she would be the one to be punished.

He knew that no matter what, Weasley would never be able to hurt another girl like he tried with her. He couldn't help the Malfoy smirk from appearing on his face. He realized that she was watching him, he smiled instead. It was then she spoke up again.

"Do you think that they are taking to long with him." Her smile fading a little. ''I mean what will happen now?''

"I think they just want to make sure they get his side, after all they will have to call the Aurors with the information.'' He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "No matter what happens I will be by your side...I did promise Potter.''

"Yes, you did." She smiled. "Thank you for staying, I can tell it's not just because Harry asked you, you were friendly yesterday. Your fights with me have become too weak lately, were you trying to become my friend?''

"You are too smart for your own good Miss Granger.'' He chuckled. "I will however admit to nothing though it's not the Slytherin way.''

''Well then...'' She stopped talking when she heard voices coming over their way. He had heard them too so he held her hand tighter. Which she gave a small smile for. It was then that the curtains opened again.

"I see that you're still awake Miss Granger, that's good. We have talked to Mister Weasley.''

It was then that they saw that not only was Weasley with the professors but they were also upset. The only one smiling was Weasley, and the Headmaster, Hermione's grip on his hand got even tighter.

"As you can see Mister Weasley is here to apologize to you for the spat that you both had earlier.'' He moved to bring Weasley closer to the bed. "Now I know that this was a simple...''

"Headmaster what exactly did Ronald say about his attack on me, because I never got to tell you my side.'' said Hermione. "I could start from the beginning if you wish.''

"I assure you there is no need Miss Granger, I know that there was a misunderstanding between the two of you." He then put his arm around Weasley. "Where Mister Weasley believed that you wanted to move to the next stage in your relationship. You on the other hand decided differently, therefore things got out of hand quickly.''

In the back he could see that the professors were not in agreement with the Headmaster, but were powerless to stop him. Weasley truly believed that he had won. "We'll just see who's won later.'' Thought Draco, thinking back to the spells and curses he had put on him earlier.

"Headmaster that is not what happened at all.'' She then closed her eyes. "I just wanted to speak to him, I was rethinking the way our relationship worked.'' Dumbledore looked unimpressed with her explanation.

''You have to believe that it was not my intention to become physical with him.'' Tears started to fall down her face. "He accused me of cheating. He started to talking about some Pure-blood nonsense, and tried to have his way with, after he beat me. Ask Madam Pomfrey about my injuries she can tell you." She then pleaded to the other professors. "Surely you believe me, why would I make this up."

McGonagall's answer died on her lips, when Draco could take no more of the clear injustice that was being done to Hermione.

"So you are telling us what exactly Headmaster, that _he_ gets to stay in the school with no sort of punishment.'' He than stood up. "That a would be rapist can get away with this if he only apologizes.'' Everyone stood there watching Draco, they knew that he was about to lose it. Hermione looked sadder then she did before, he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms. He felt sorry that she was hurting but this was more than he could handle. The Headmaster was acting like this was a joke.

"Now don't do anything irrational Mister Malfoy.'' Said his Godfather. ''You don't want to get expelled while _others_ get to stay here. Do you?''

"You should know me better than that Severus, I have better control than that.'' he answered with a smirk on his face none of the professors commenting on his use of his Godfathers first name. "Everyone should leave, its been a hard day for Hermione and she needs her rest.''

"That's fine Mister Malfoy, one last question for Miss Granger though.'' said the Headmaster as he moved closer to the bed. ''Now Miss Granger, you _do_ forgive Mister Weasley, don't you?''

"No Headmaster I do NOT forgive him.'' said Hermione becoming angry. ''I also want him to stay away from me. Until the end of the year and then I will see about making it official through the Wizardmont. If you can't make that happen I will contact Rita Skeeter myself.''

Draco had to give it to her, with everything going on she still managed to threaten the Headmaster. He could see that everyone was stunned by her remarks. The Headmaster looked ready to vomit, and Weasley looked like he had sucked on a lemon. He couldn't help but laugh at everyone's discomfort.

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT.'' Screamed Weasley, making Hermione flinch. Everyone saw this, but no one brought it up.

"Miss Granger, I assure that you don't need to do that.'' Said the Headmaster. ''We have everything under control, Mister Weasley will go back to his home for the rest of the break.''

"What about after the break, can you keep him away then?'' asked Hermione not completely convince. "Will we have any problems when everyone comes back?''

"We will work it out with Mister Weasley, for now you need to rest.'' The Headmaster then turned to Weasley. "You should also go back and rest Mister Weasley, your parents will be here tomorrow to collect you.''

''Miss Granger I can make sure you have your space, after all I am still your Head of House.'' She gave a look that left no space for debate. ''I will also speak to Madam Pomfrey, you shouldn't have to stay here tonight.''

''Thank you Professor, I was going to ask that myself.''

Everyone started to walk away, Weasley was more pissed off now. Still he held his tongue, probably to make himself look innocent. Draco couldn't help himself the git needed to know that Hermione was not his anymore.

"Weasley, you know that this means that you and Hermione are over right?'' The look on Weasley's face was priceless. "You should know that, but if you don't this is your formal notice.''

"That's not your decision, she is never going to leave me.'' Answered Weasley turning a violent shade of red.

"Ronald, if you must know _I AM_ breaking up with you.'' said Hermione. ''How could you even think I would stay with you after today...just leave...NOW!"

With that everyone walked out and closed the curtains. Draco sat on the bed with her and hugged her. He happily noted that she didn't flinch or shy away from his touch. She relaxed into him, and no more tears fell. That alone made him feel better, her tears were wasted on scum like that. They only had a to wait a few minutes before Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Well Miss Granger you are free to leave, I would like to keep you overnight but that is not an option.'' She looked at him and spoke. "Now Mister Malfoy are you going to keep an eye on her tonight?''

"Of course Madam Pomfrey, I will take good care of her.''

"She will need bed rest for at least one day plus a pain potion, no excuses.'' She then spoke to Hermione again."Is that understood, I will bring you back here if you don't listen to my instructions.''

"Madam Pomfrey why must I be on bed rest?'' asked Hermione. ''I should be fine to move around.''

"You used accidental magic, that alone requires rest.'' said Madam Pomfrey. "Your body also needs to heal all your bruises, now don't argue.''

Draco had just sat there chuckling at Hermione trying to get out of bed rest. He knew it would be hard for her, but he would keep her company, what were friends now after all.

"Come see me if you have any further problems, and you may leave as soon as you change.'' She walked out and closed the curtains.

"I will be outside while you change, call if you need anything.'' He told her while standing and walking away.

''Um...that's fine, just don't go too far.'' Answered Hermione while looking past him at the curtains. He understood that she was worried about being alone with Weasley so close by. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, again she welcomed him without rejecting him.

"I won't let anything happen to you Hermione, you may not believe me but I will do my best to keep you safe.'' He felt her nod and he released her.

Without looking back he closed the curtains, and stood as guard. He looked towards the weasels bed, but he also had closed his curtains. Oh how he wished he could see his face when his curse was first discovered. He started to think back on what he had done earlier in the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

_He waked to his bed and closed the curtains, he again added the silencing spell on them. Making sure the stupid waste of space was still asleep he then proceeded to put to use a very special family spell. The Head of House was the only one who could cast it. It was not actually dark magic, more of a dark shade of grey. He laughed to himself, he wondered what Hermione would consider it. The spell while not too difficult was very intricate. His ancestors had created it to prevent unwanted children out-of-wedlock. It made sure that the person could not get an erection, no matter the what. _

_He also put a curse that would endure that, even if he was to marry, he would not have any children. He felt bad for the would-be-wife, every woman deserved to be able to have children. Still that was not his problem or at least not now, maybe in the future he would help that poor woman with a lawyer, but for now she didn't exist._

_The last was just for fun. He put the Hair loss curse on him, hopefully they thought it was a side-effect of Hermione's accidental magic. Too bad that this curse was enhanced to return every time he had naughty little thoughts about girls. Knowing the weasel he would be bald for a while. It should last until the end of the year. How he wished he could do more, but he didn't want Hermione disappointed in him if she were to ever find out. This way the weasel got his just desserts and he didn't go to Azkaban. Just for good measures he punched him in the face, it felt great to be able to do that. Only his Godfather would know that the first two curses were from the Malfoy family. Every Pure-blood family had their own curses to make sure that the line continued pure. To bad for his ancestors as Head of House he had removed them all from his person._

_He made sure the snoring continued as he made his way back to Hermione. It was good to be able to use her name, he was tired of using Granger, it was too formal for the woman you loved. Right?_

**_END __FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>His thought process was interrupted by loud snoring, really how did Potter put up with this for so long? He would have killed the git, even Goyle and Crabbe were never this loud. Although having his own room this year was great, not to mention having Hermione so close.<p>

Hermione had walked out to where Draco was. He was deep in thought but she still spoke, knowing it would scare him. She did need a laugh after this morning after all.

"I'm ready to go now.'' He was scared like she knew he would. With a big smile that that would tell him she was lying she added. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?''

"Of course I'm alright, I knew you were there the entire time.'' Said Draco. ''However if it makes you feel better you did scare me just a little tiny bit, so small it almost didn't register.''

She had to give it to him, he knew how to play along. Without warning he took her hand in his and started to pull her away from the Hospital wing. She wanted to pull away, she knew she should but it felt so right. The small tingling she felt was unlike anything she had felt before. Deciding not to let go she held on tighter and followed along side him.

The halls were empty she knew that only a hand full of students were going to be staying. After all the War was over and families could actually celebrate out in the open without fear. Even with all the loss that they had suffered everyone wanted to celebrate the freedom they had gained. It was far from perfect, they were still a lot of anti Muggle-born laws, that she hoped to help remove when she joined the Ministry. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the entered the Heads Common room.

"Can I get you anything?'' asked Draco. "Maybe a book, or a book, how about a cup of tea and a book?''

He looked amused by the way he was able to tease her about her love of books and overall love of reading.

"Well those are some really hard choices, how about two cups of tea and you reading to me?'' he just smiled back at her. "Only if you want too, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do.''

"I do like your counter offer better Miss Granger, are you sure you don't belong with us snakes in the dungeons?'' She only huffed. "I guess not since you have too much courage in you.''

"Now you go sit down and I will get your tea...'' She started to protest but he stopped her. "...we _could_ always go back to see Madam Pomfrey if you like?''

"Ohhh...you play mean.'' she huffed and sat down on the couch. "Are you really going to make me stay in bed all day?''

"Yes I am, both Potter and Madam Pomfrey would kill me if I did otherwise.'' he said as he walked away.

She sat there thinking again, she was not too scared of what had happened today. The fact was that it had happened before, and just like last time she had been able to protect herself. What had made her panic was that it was Ron, her long time friend and boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend. It was that the trust that she had for him that was shattered in a matter of seconds. Worse still was that she was afraid that maybe his stupid Pure-blood statements had been right.

What if she did in some twisted Pure-blood way belonged to him, how would she get away from him then. These old laws were against her, she needed to research them soon. Molly saw her as her daughter-in-law already, she would do anything to keep her that way for the sake of her son. This was even scarier that fighting against Death Eaters.

Her thought back on the present, why was she so comfortable with Draco touching her? Also why was his name so easy to say after years of fighting? Could this have anything to do with her strange dreams, no those were just dreams nothing more. Why must her life always be so complicated? So many questions, but no time to answer them now she could hear Draco coming.

"Here you go just the way you like it, a splash of milk and two sugars.'' she was taken back.

"How do you know how I like my tea?''

"Ah...just because we didn't get along did not mean I didn't pay attention.'' She was surprised by his honesty.

"I guess I should tell you I also know how you like your tea.''

"Really, and how is that?'' Wow that smile of his was like a lighthouse.

"Well I also pay attention and you like your tea two ways actually, With lemon and sugar or with just milk. It really depends on your mood, but never milk and sugar am I right?

"Well yes, you are, but I never thought you would pay attention to the things I did.'' she couldn't answer him, she just blushed.

"So how long has the Princess of Gryffindor been watching me without me noticing?'' She mumbled her answer.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?'' she knew she was blushing even more now but she had Gryffindor courage.

"I said since first year, you were always a puzzle to me, even when we argued.''

She could tell he was taken back by the answer, who wouldn't. She decided to change the subject before she was even more embarrassed.

"Do you know what book you want to read from?'' Caught of guard Draco stuttered for a second. "Um...yes I have one you might like, I'll be right back.''

"Here, It's a Christmas book.'' She was surprised that it was a muggles book. "I do read other things besides Wizarding books Hermione don't be so surprised.'' He told her with a chuckle.

"I knew that, now read to me. I'm starting to feel tired again.'' She knew that the tea along with the story were going to put her to sleep soon, but having Draco read to her was worth staying up.''

Draco had read a couple of chapters before Hermione had fallen asleep. He decided against letting her sleep on the couch. He put his book down and picked her up in his arms, freezing when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her in her bed and transfigured her clothes into silver silk pyjamas. He then pulled the covers over her watching until she settled down. He wondered how she could be so strong and fragile at the same time. He then walked back to his room leaving her door open a bit.

Once in his room he started going over the day in his head, he had such high expectations and it all came crashing down. Worse still was that Hermione had been hurt, and he didn't protect her, he knew that was going to eat him up inside till he made it up to her. That might take years considering his guilt was massive. Then after the stupid Headmaster basically told Weasley he had done no wrong, Hermione is practically blamed for everything. The old coot had lost it, he needed to send Potter an owl in the morning. Although the fact that she had been watching him gave him just enough hope, that he could maybe win her over.

It wasn't late at all but his body felt worn out plus the extra sleep might come in handy. He finished changing into his own silk pyjamas and crawled into his bed. Tomorrow he would start to make it up to her, he would make sure she would want for nothing. He would make sure she was safe, and happy. Potter could help with that too. He hoped that Potter was having better luck with the Weasley's than they did with the Headmaster. That was his last thought before sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Down in the Hospital wing two people were making a plan to keep Hermione from leaving the Weasley's grasps at any cost. Unknown to them their plans were being overheard by someone who would help stop them from succeeding. She just needed to wait till morning, she would find a way to help her. she didn't deserve the hatred and pain that was headed their way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter<strong>. **I also went back a corrected some mistakes on the previous two chapters. I do apologize for the delay but life keeps getting in the way. Thank you for favoring and the fallows. Don't forget to review :)**

**DracoHermionelover98****: Thank you for the review, and I will try to update more often. As my first reviewer I thank you for the kind words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Unknown Love**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling. No money is made by me in any way shape or form. We all know this right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hermione woke up to hands on her lightly shaking shoulders, and a man's voice. She bolted upright ready to fight, her first thought was that Ron had come into her room to finish what he had started. When the owner of the voice spoke again she was relived that it was Draco. The room started to become clearer and she finally understood what was happening. She must have screamed due to her nightmare.

"It's just me." She looked at him again, glad that it was him. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded her head and that seemed to make him calm down a bit. She finally remembered what the nightmare had been about and she got scared again. He started to speak again so she tried to focus on his voice.

"You were having a bad dream and screamed out for help, do you remember?" She just nodded. "Are sure your alright now?"

"Yes I'm sorry I woke you up, please go back to sleep." She felt him sit on the bed instead. "You can tell me what that nightmare was about if you want, it might help chase it away."

She sat there and thought about it for a few minutes, not once did he move. She decided to test their new friendship. If she told him and he didn't laugh maybe he really had change towards her for the better. Harry trusted him after all, and Harry always had her best interest at heart.

"Are you sure? You already have so much on your plate." He only looked at her. "Why should I add more, and bother you?"

"Do you rally think it's a bother to help you, because your wrong." He looked into her eyes. "I would do anything to help you, sometimes we all need someone to talk too."

"Mal-Draco...I...fine but promise me you wont laugh at me." He nodded his head. "My nightmare was about _him_ forcing me marry him, when I refused he tried to hurt me again." She kept her head down. "I know I would never accept, but what _if_ he does asked and I refuse him. Do you think he would try to hurt me again?"

"I will never let that happen to you, and neither would Potter." His smile not as bright. ''Besides you formerly broke up with him, that should make him back away." Or at least Draco hoped, even if Weasley couldn't sexually assault her, he could still hurt her.

"Look both Potter and I will be by your side, even if we have to go and Merlin forbid _skip_ a class." She smiled at the obvious jest. "I-We will never let that happen to you, do you understand we will protect you."

"Thank you Draco, I that makes me feel much better." They both sat there while she drew comfort from him.

She played with her pyjamas. "Um...Draco where did these pyjamas come from?"

"Oh, well you fell asleep on the couch so I brought you in here." He looked away from her. "I wanted you to be comfortable so I transfigured them for you...I didn't strip you or anything." She was happy that he didn't change her himself, that would be awkward.

"In that case thank you, I've never had silk pyjamas before." She started blushing. "They feel really nice."

"It's no problem really, um but just so you know they look nice on you." She ignored the funny feeling she got again.

She laid back down under the covers. She looked lost in thought and he got up to leave. She grabbed his hand. "Do you think you could stay the night?"

"Oh no..'' She was horrified at how that had sounded."...Not...not like that, just to keep me company.'' She was sure she was blushing again. "It's just that you make me feel safe, and after what happened...it's just nice to feel like that."

"You don't have to, I know we just became friends..."

"I can stay, I will however sleep on top of the covers alright? No need to have Potter kill me for this later." she moved over while laughing.

"Now go to sleep, I will keep the bad dreams away My Lady."

"Why thank you my good Sir." She couldn't help it she giggled, and he chuckled. He laid down on top of the covers, she knew the room was quite warm despite the winter storm outside. If he did get cold all he had to do was get under the covers with her. She really needed to stop thinking about him like this, he would never be interested on her like that. Besides a relationship was probably not the best thing to do at the moment.

She was tired so she snuggled up to his side, she was still confused about why she drew so much comfort from him. She decided to shut her brain and enjoy the warmth coming through the covers from his body, and go to sleep. In a sleepy voice she added ''Just so you know, I can still fight my own battles...but it's nice to have people by my side'' He had smile at that. "Of course, you are Hermione Granger after all and everyone needs people. Now sleep, you need your rest." All her problems would still be here in the morning, for now everything was peaceful.

* * *

><p>Draco had laid awake thinking about everything Hermione had said. What if his curses backfired and made everything worse? Now he was second guessing himself, even if the weasel tried to hurt her physically there was no way he would be able to rape her. That on its own was a comfort, still him or Potter would have to be with her at all times. He knew that was she was going to be pissed off, no one wants a shadow. He knew both him and Potter would rather see her mad and safe, than hurt again because they left her alone.<p>

His thoughts back on Hermione, he was shocked she asked him to stay. Non the less he was enjoying the warmth from her body, she was actually snuggled up to him. This was one of his biggest dream come true, but he knew that he would have to give her a little time before she became his. 'One day at a time' was going to be his new motto. He hoped that her nightmares stayed away. She was too innocent to have to go through all of this. "Sleep well, amore mio." He whispered to her. He leaned oner and kissed her forehead, not once did she stir. His thoughts were eventually back on the events of the day.

* * *

><p>Back in England Harry Potter was also awake, thinking how today couldn't have gone more wrong if he had planned it. After he left Hermione with Malfoy he had hurried to the train platform. As soon as he had walked into the train compartment Ginny had asked every single question about why Ron wasn't on the train. His simple explanation of "I will tell <em>everyone<em> when we get to the Burrow" had not been enough.

His massive headache had only gotten worse by the minute, all she wanted to do was talk or snog him senseless. She had sat there for most of the ride with a pout on her face when she realized he had wanted to do neither. She had eventually left to sit with her friends, and he had finally had some peace to think.

At the train platform Molly had nearly squeezes him to death before realizing the Ron was not there. A quick explanation was also not enough for her. After quickly apparating back to the Burrow everyone had sat down in the kitchen, while Molly had gotten everyone food. They had waited for the twins and Percy to arrive in silence enjoying the meal. Harry knew that it was going to get ugly but everyone deserve to know what Ron had done.

After everyone had arrived he started his explanation but he was cut off at every turn with shouts from Molly and Ginny of "He wouldn't do that", "It was that hussie that tempted him.", "I knew she was a slut,'' But the one that broke the camels back was "I should call the Aurors and have her arrested for hurting my little Ronikins."

He had snapped, how dare the blame the victim. He had started screaming at them. They were all in shocked at his reaction, never had he raised his voice at them. It had gotten to a full-blown verbal fight, he had even taken his wand out thinking they would curse him. In the end Mr. Weasley was the clear voice and had calmed everyone down.

The twins had left, saying that they agreed with Harry. Molly had stormed of with Mr. Weasley, Percy had followed them out. Only Ginny had remained still shouting lies about Hermione. He had left her alone in the kitchen and walked over to the pond.

The things that had come out of Ginny's mouth were out of proportion. According to her, Hermione had _always_ wanted to trick her brother into marriage and to get some of their money. What money? The Weasley's were not that well off, for Merlin's sake Hermione was more well off than them. Not that he would have told them that, not by a long shot. How had the Weasley's fooled them for so many years? Had they always been like this? He sat under a tree, thinking and calming down.

He had been out there by the pond for about two hours when he started to go back to his room. Getting close he heard voices, thinking they were arguing again he slowed not wanting to draw attention to himself again. What he heard made his blood boil, he could hear Molly, Ginny, and Percy talking about how to get back at Hermione. Apparently Molly had promised Ron that he could have Hermione as a thank you for befriending him.

Ron had always made it known he had a crush on her but this was too much. Molly's plan was having both Him and Hermione added to the Weasley blood line. While he brought the Lordships and the money for everyone to use, Hermione would bring in new blood.

What had really gotten his attention was them using Pure-blood laws to make sure one way or another Hermione was Ron's wife or slave. They also had plans for him and Ginny but those didn't worry him as much, he was Head of House for both Potter and Black, so he decided who and when he married. The future Lady Potter was not going to be a red-head, even if he had to marry another just to avoid it. The important thing was to save Hermione form this family. How could he even break this to her after what had happened that day. Too many people had gotten hurt or killed because of him in the past, It would stop with Hermione.

He had hurried back to the pond, and had started to sing a Muggle song loudly on his way back to the house again. He had only hoped that they heard him coming and didn't realize he had heard their plans earlier. When he made his way back in the kitchen, he had kept his cool and acted surprised that they were all still there. He noticed that the twins and Mr. Weasley were still gone, but for now all the Weasley's were on the non-friendly list. At the moment the only people he truly trusted were Hermione and Malfoy, both who had proven themselves time and time again.

He had seen that everyone was still upset so, he _may_ have led them to belive that after thinking Hermione had been in the wrong. That alone made everyone in the kitchen look calmer. He apologized for screaming and defending Hermione, of course they ate it up. He had excused himself and went to the room he usually shared with Ron, he had even given Ginny a goodnight kiss to top it off. He had wanted to vomit, the had doubts about ending their relationship were gone, he was through with her.

He had laid in bed "asleep" for several hours, until the rest of the Burrow had gone to sleep. He had his wand out the entire time not trusting them any longer. Now his plan was to leave and sneak into Hogwarts via the Shrieking Shack. He shrunk everything but his invisibility cloak, and made his way out of the house. He had heard Dumbledore at one point but he didn't want to risk getting caught eavesdropping. He had hoped that the Headmaster wasn't in on it but only time would tell. He was so pleased that he could apparate on his own now, side-along had always left him sick.

Once inside the Shrieking Shack he made his way into Hogwarts and to the Heads Common room. He just hoped that Malfoy was there. They needed a plan, they both loved Hermione and they had to protect her at all cost. She was in this mess because of her friendship with him, he just hoped she would forgive him for all of it. He made into the common room and to Malfoy's bedroom as quietly as possible.

* * *

><p>Draco was still awake when he heard a noise from the common room. His first thought was that Weasley had decided to try again, but this time he would stop him. He moved Hermione over, hoping that she would stay asleep. The noise was faint but close by. He got up and walked over to her door looking for any movement. He moved to the stairs and he saw movement alright, bloody Harry Potter looking around in his room. He decided to make his presence known by casting a week Lumos. Potter's attention was drawn to him wand at the ready. He could tell he wanted to know why he was in Hermione's room by his facial expressions.<p>

"Go to the common room and take a seat Potter, I'll explain everything." He said turning back to make sure Hermione was still asleep. He then walked out to the common room. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"I need to speak to you it's urgent, I have discovered some things tonight that I need your help with."

"Well go on then, what are you waiting for start talking."

Potter had told him everything he had heard. Draco had sat there complete and utter rage, how dare they try to do that to his Hermione. He wanted to go to the Hospital wing and kill the git. The only reason he was still in his seat was because Hermione was going to need him now more than ever. They needed a plan and they needed it fast. He figured Potter knew something else but he was keeping quiet about it. Right now they both agreed that this was about Hermione. He got up and got them some Firewhiskey, this was going to take a while.

It had been about two hours and the Firewhiskey had started to calm them down. Draco had also told Potter everything that happened with the Dumbledore and Weasley. Potter had a laugh when he told him Hermione had threaten the Old coot. They had tried to come up with any alternative for Hermione to stay safe.

The only fool poof plan they could come up with was Hermione getting engaged to a Pure-blood or Half-blood with a Pure-blood Head of House. They could also be the Head of House themselves and be either a Half-blood or Pure-blood. A Muggle-born was out of the question as the engagement could be dissolved to accommodate the Pure-blood asking for the engagement. Not many fit the bill or were going to go along with the plan _and_ break of the engagement after, who would this was Hermione Granger they were talking about. She may not know it but men found her attractive in more ways than one. No, him or Potter were the best options for this.

"So she needs to be engaged before school starts again just to be on the safe side, are you going to ask her?''

"No, she would never accept me, we just became friends today.'' He avoided eye contact. "Why don't you ask her Potter?'' Asking that had hurt worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

"No I can't, I do love her but in a sibling kind of way. She deserves better even if it's only for a fake engagement.'' He took a drink of his Firewhiskey. "I could learn to love her like a man should, but it would be years before that even started to happen. This wont last that long, besides that would be unfair to the both of you.''

"Well at least your being honest with me, still she would feel more comfortable with you.'' He drank from his glass, that hurt to say. ''I will be there for her no matter what, but we do need to protect her from..._them_.''

* * *

><p>Hermione has woken up to voices coming from the common room. She had guessed that on was from Draco since he was no longer in bed. The other however was a mystery, until he spoke again. What was Harry doing here at this hour? They were talking about asking for her hand...what? That made no sence. Harry was like a bother and Draco, well Draco was Draco. They had just become friends, it's not like he even liked her. Wait she just ended a relationship in a bad way why was she even bringing that up.<p>

The real question was _why_ she needed to be engaged. Who was the "them'' they were talking about, surely not the Weasley's right? Only one way to find out, so she made her presence know by demanding to know why she was not asked what she wanted. They should both know that she hated being left out.

"Did either of you think to ask, or at least speak to me before you start making decision about MY LIFE.''

Both him and Potter had jumped up when Hermione's voice came from her bedroom door. Oh they had gone and done it, he knew she would start demanding to know everything from the beginning. Why did he forget to put a silencing spell on the door, he was a master at those. They both sat down and waited until she sat down to start at the beginning. He would have helped her but she was already angry, he didn't want to get hexed in the process.

"Should I not be the one to pick who I get engaged too.'' she walked down the stairs. "I mean is there a reason that I need to be left in the dark about something so important?''

Both their faces showing how scared they were, they avoided eye contact. They should of course be scared this was her life, why were they even talking about it. She saw both drain their drinks, still not making eye contact. Something was definitely up, now she needed to find out what.

''Can someone tell me what's going on?.''

"Mione I think that you should sit down.'' she took a seat across from them. ''I went to the Burrow, but while I was there I found out some things.''

Harry had then gone into details about what the Weasley's were planing for her. She wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. She knew that this was not Harry's fault, they had both been lied too. How...why was this happening to them?

''Mione, Malfoy is a Pure-blood so he knows the laws better than us. We have gone over this for a while now and this was the only good, safe way to stop most if not all the old laws is to have you engaged to a Pure-blood or a Half-blood.''

When Harry finished his explanation about his night and their plan, she asked a question she was dying to ask. They both knew it too that's why Harry had kept his explanation as long as possible to get her mind of it.

"Do I get a choice on who I get engaged to?'' she looked at Harry. ''Is it my choice, can I pick anyone like maybe Neville or Seamus...Oh I know how about Michael Corner he's nice _right_?''

"Mione we were only trying to help, and no they wouldn't work.'' he looked at Draco with an I'm sorry look. "Maybe Neville but the other two are out.''

''Why, they are Half-bloods.''

"A Half-blood must be Head of House like me.''

"Neither of them are Head of House.''

''Okay, what about Neville he's a Pure-blood even if he is not Head of House.''

"True but he would need his full approval from his Grandmother, who is _his_ Head of House.'' She should have known they would have gone through a list of people. From the talk earlier, Harry and Draco were the best candidates for the job. She needed rest she could feel her body's need for rest. Madam Pomfrey was right she should be in bed, not that anyone needed to know that. She would have to continue the conversation in the morning.

"Fine, we can talk about that later, I can't handle talking about that anymore tonight.'' She sunk further into the couch, she needed a new subject to talk about.

"So how long have you two been friends? Don't even think about lying to me." she had kept her eyes on Harry, he was the weak link. "Harry I'm waiting.''

"We became friendly towards the end of the War, but we got to know each other in 5th year.'' he pointed to Draco. ''He came to me because he didn't want to be a Death Eater, among other things." Harry got up and took Draco's glass, he was getting them re-filled.

"May I ask what those other reasons were Draco?"

"Um...Well one is really personal, the other was keeping my Mother safe?" He looked down at his hands. "You probably know, that I failed miserably at that on that one.'' She let him continue, she knew his mother had died but not how. She didn't want to pry into it.

"What did you help Harry with during 5th year?"

"I helped the DA hide from Umbridge as long as possible, I told him my _Father_ planned an attack at the ministry. I regret that because that's the reason he ignored your advise. It got Potter's Godfather, my cousin killed, if it weren't for me he'd be alive.''

"It wasnt your fault, we were kids facing adults with years of Dark Arts training.''

''Also..although I couldn't help you I didn't tell anyone it was you and Potter at the Manor.'' His expression almost in pain. ''You have to understand I couldn't do much help you, but I did cast a numbing spell on you I don't think it helped much, but I did try.''

Harry had handed Draco a new drink filled almost to the top. He than sat down, and they both downed almost half their drinks. Still avoiding eye contact he started to speak.

"So Mione, do you want me or Malfoy as your fiancé?''

"POTTER!''

"HARRY!"

"What she said it was her decision, she wants to be involved so let her.''

"Are you sure that this is the only way?''

"Yes.'' Came the answer from both men.

''Can I at least have until morning?'' She pleaded with Harry.

"Sure but I don't think that would matter I already know your answer and it's not me.'' He said with a chuckle. How could he find this funny, and what did he mean he already know it wasn't him?

"What are you talking about Harry?'' Draco had just glared at Harry and kept drinking.

"Come on Mione, you already know no one would believe that we were together, we are brother and sister in all but blood.''

''I guess you're right, still I don't want to drag Draco into this. He's already done a lot for me, we just started to be friendly no one would believe it either.''

"Yeah they would, if we made it look like forbidden love." His face took a darker tone. "Not to mention I have no plans of hiding what Ron tried to do you, and neither should you."

"That should make it look like Malfoy was there for you, and that kick started the relationship.''

"We can't, everyone will hate me.'' She wanted to cry but managed to control her emotions. "They would take _his_ side you know that.''

"Why, tell me why you would be the hated one?'' He looked at Malfoy with a 'help me' look. ''Everyone deserves to know what a bastard he is.''

"I...um...because oh Harry I don't know, but you know how stupid people are.''

''True, but maybe we can put a good spin to it.'' It was the first time Draco had spoken in a few minutes. ''I am a Slytherin for a reason.'' His voice not as strong.

"Look Mione I know you feel something for Malfoy.'' He held his hand to stop her from talking. "I don't know what exactly that is, nor do I disapprove. Yes you just had a rally, really bad break up, but I think you should still explore this between thing between the both of you.''

She missed the look of gratitude that passed from Draco to Harry. She did see Harry nod but dismissed the action.

"Harry, you don't know what you are talking about."

"Think about it, all the years of unresolved sexual tension disguised as hate. Plus I know he _likes_ you, and he's trying to hide it so you don't get scared off. You however Mione just became friends with him today right? Yet you seem mighty comfortable with him, he even shared your bed...NOT that there is anything wrong with it. Malfoy explained everything so stop blushing.''

''My point is that maybe, you should explore this thing between you two.'' She was about to say it was too soon. ''It's not too soon Mione sure with everything that happened it may seem soon, but _all _that was under false pretenses." He got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Harry I haven't agreed to anything, where are you going?''

He walked back to her and kissed her forehead. He wanted to let her know that what ever she decided was fine with him. Besides he wanted to see the jealous look in Malfoy's face however brief. He saw her as a sister, but he knew that Malfoy still consider him a threat, he wanted to chuckle. He knew that Malfoy was a good man, after years of their kind of _friendship_ he trusted him with his life and Hermione's too.

"We will talk about it more in the morning, I actually plan to sleep for a couple of hours.''

''Alright, but you promise me that I get to be involved in what ever plan you _both_ think off.'' Her only response was two nodding heads.

"You can both sleep in Malfoy's room, I know we all need some more rest especially you Mione.'' he looked at Malfoy who had remained very quiet. ''Make sure she goes to bed, you're still going to keep looking after her right?''

Malfoy had only nodded in response. Harry had walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. She just sat there and huffed. At least they were going to include her in the planing, that was already a step in the right direction. She started to look at Malfoy again, he really was handsome. Oh she needed to stop thinking like this, did Harry see something she didn't?

''Draco are you alright?''

"I guess, it's just...is...is he right?''

"It depends on what part you're talking about?'' She said with a smile on her lips.

"When he said that you felt something for me, however small?'' He smiled a bit. ''Would you want to...I mean...try and see if we could be together?''

"I think it's too soon, but I'm not completely against it either.'' She saw a small smile on his lips.

''I'm glad.'' He shyly added. ''Potter wasn't lying, I really do..._like_ you.''

''Can I ask how long you've like me.''

"For a while now, but I never thought you would return those feelings.'' He stood up and walked over and kneeled in front of her. ''Before you ask, yes I still acted like an ass, but honestly...I was jealous of _him._'' She had never seen him so...raw with emotion, she liked this side of him.

''So you acted like that towards me, because you were jealous of what _he_ had?''

"I know it sounds petty, but first I was spying for Potter I couldn't act any different towards you." He sat down next to her. "Then when we came back to school you were already with him, I never got a chance."

''Were you ever going to tell me?''

''Sure that's why I asked you to dinner, I was going to put my heart on the line and hope you didn't laugh.''

"Well I think I would have been too stunned to laugh.''

''Do you think you could ever forgive me for everything I did?''

"I already have, we did become friends, and friends forgive each other." He only nodded and kissed her hand. She felt the heat from his lips sink into her hand. "No wonder all the girls wanted him, he is something else." She thought to herself, while at the same time blushing.

They had stayed silent for a few minutes, until Draco spoke again.

"I think we should get you to bed, I'll sleep here on the couch tonight.''

"Um...it's your room, I'll stay here.''

"No." He shook his head. "Potter made it clear that you should sleep in my room."

"Technically he said both of us, Draco."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I'll be fine here.'' She sat there thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Draco again, and to her surprise she liked the thought. She nervous about his reaction, would he think she was easy like Lavender Brown? She went with her gut feeling, it was usually right.

"No, either we both share the bed or I go wake Harry." She knew she felt safe laying next to him, might as well take advantage of the situation. "Come, I'm tired plus you know I'm still on bed rest."

She walked towards his bed room, only looking back to make sure he was following. He looked like a shocked and a little scared, she resisted the urge to giggle. She knew she was blushing quite noticeably though. She walked to the bed and sat on it.

His room was set up much like hers, with a desk by the door and the bed between two windows. His house colors stood out proudly, his walls were a Slytherin green with a silver sheen, the moon light reflected of them. While his bed had black silk sheets with a silver border, it all screamed Slytherin Prince. The fireplace was lit, probably by the house elf. Surprisingly she felt rather comfortable in the room with him, she thought she would have at least broken into hives.

"What side do you sleep on?'' He was avoiding coming near the bed. He walked over to the window and looked over Hogwarts grounds.

"Well I usually just sleep in the middle, but the right side is fine.''

"Great I usually sleep on the left, see this going to be fine Draco." He looked at her and smiled walking over to the bed. She got in and instantly regretted never having silk sheets of her own. Now she knew why he liked silk pyjamas, they felt like heaven with his silk covers. He was still on his half of the bed on his back tying to keep from touching her, she needed the comfort so she moved over on her own. She felt him stiffen for a second and then relax, she then let his body heat put her to sleep.

"Night, Draco.'' she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Mia.''

Draco laid there again awake with the Witch of his dreams snuggled into his side. His life was never going to be the same from now on and he knew it. Too many things were flying around in his head, he needed to shut them down. He turned on his side and wrapped Hermione in his arms, while trying not to wake her up. She shocked him even in sleep by putting her leg over his, and wrapping her arms around him too. She had mumbled his name and he tried his best to slow his fast beating heart. He let sleep over take him, his last actual thought being ''This woman is going to be the death of me.''

In the other room Harry was also finally falling asleep after re-working the plan they had come up with earlier. He was going to have to go to Gringotts in the morning. No one was going to take the only family he had left away. He defeated a Dark Lord, a family of red heads was going to be easy, or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Unknown Love**

**Chapter 5**

Draco woke up to Hermione still in his arms, loving the way she just fit next to him. He had the best night sleep that he could remember. He was thankful that even after the attack, she let him, of all people hold her. Speaking of which he needed to move away, he didn't want his morning problem to scare her. He was in needed of a cold shower, he gathered some clothes before going into the bathroom. Once done, he made his way back to the bedroom, noticing that she had shifted to his side. He left the room quietly, she still needed to rest.

Potter had already been making tea in the small kitchenette and offered him a cup. They both mumbled a simple good morning, and sat down to enjoy the tea.

"How was the rest of your night, Potter?"

"Not as warm as yours probably." Potter chuckled.

"She just needed to feel safe."

"True, still I bet that she was in your arms all night." Draco just grinned.

"Yes, she was, but..." Potter gave him a knowing look. "...we both know I would never take advantage of her or the situation."

"I know that, and I hope you both get together. I only ever wanted her to be happy, and I mistakenly thought she was."

"We all make mistakes, mine was never fighting for her. Maybe if I had all this wouldn't be happening."

"I'm to blame too, I told you to back off since she looked happy with him. Maybe this was always meant to happen." Neither spoke for a while, both over-thinking their past decisions. Harry was the one to break the silence.

"I thought of something else to help her."

"I see, and what would that be?" Malfoy didn't realize that a hint of jealousy passed through his face, but Harry did.

"Don't get worked up Malfoy, I want to adopt her."

"She's a little old for that, don't you think?" Draco knew what Potter meant.

"Not as my child Malfoy, as my sister." Harry said with a chuckled knowing that Malfoy was trying to be funny.

"That's great, the more protection the better."

"Do you really think she needs that much protecting? The Weasley's don't hold any power."

"True but they have the _great_ manipulative Dumbledore."

"He won't help them." He said it so matter of fact that Draco wished he could believe him.

"Think about it Potter, he already tried once yesterday." Draco knew Potter would have a hard time with Dumbledore turning on him.

"You're right he did, while pushing Hermione to forgive the bastard."

"Look all I am saying is that we should keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Are you going to tell Mia about the adoption?"

"_Mia,_ doesn't need to know about it until I have it all worked out."

"Only I get to call her that Potter, don't forget." Harry wanted to laugh, Malfoy way too protective of her. He wondered how long it would take Hermione to put him in his place with her "I can take care of myself" speech.

"What ever you say Malfoy. I will be at _12 Grimmauld Place_ it's under the Fidelius Charm. Now you know the secret, and you can go there."

"Thank you for telling me where the house is." Potter nodded drinking his tea.

"I will have Hermione recast the Charm before we come back for the new term." Draco's understood it was to remove all others who knew the secret and were untrustworthy.

"Do you still want to continue with the fake engagement then?"

"Yes we continue as planned, with you as her fiancé. She'll think being engaged to me too weird, even if its fake. She won't want to drag anyone else into what she believes are _her_ problems. She's feels safe with you, you are her choice. I trust you and in return so does she." Draco simply nodded.

"Have your solicitor to contact Ragnok, yes he's a goblin, and my solicitor. I will let him know what's happening, maybe he can give us some other ideas."

"I'll write my solicitor when you leave, but you know that he has to think this is real. Unlike your goblin solicitor, the Ministry could use Veritaserum on him, if Dumbledore or the Weasley's report him of fraud."

"I understand, but Ragnok will know the truth. He can help us more if he knows what he's dealing with. This engagement needs to look completely real, everything will be legally done. We don't want anyone questioning it later."

"Understood, what ever it takes count on me." Draco knew he should formally ask Potter for permission to court Hermione, not only as her best friend, but also as her soon-to-be brother, and Head of House.

"Lord Potter, I would like to formally ask for your permission to court Hermione." Harry knew what Malfoy was really asking, he wanted his approval to _really_ court Hermione, and not just because of the plan.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Lord Malfoy, you of course have _my_ permission to court Hermione. Be sure to ask _her_ permission as well though." Harry really hated all this formal crap, he was glad that he didn't have to do it often.

"Thank you Lord Potter, I will be sure to ask Hermione as well." Draco was glad that Potter understood, now he just had to ask her.

"Can I set up the Marriage contract between you and Hermione while I am at Gringotts?"

"Yes, add a Bride price..." He held out his hand to stop Potter from speaking. "...I know she won't like it I know, but it has to be done."

"You're right she won't, but I will be giving her a Dowry, so you won't be the only one to piss her off. Do I need to get the engagement ring?"

"No, I saw one in my family history that will be perfect, I just need to get it from my vault."

"You can decide the Bride price, no need to drag it out. Just make sure it's acceptable for a witch of her future stature. Everything will be returned back to you when this is over. I hope to have everything done before Christmas" Harry had to mentally laugh at Malfoy's face when he mention "her future stature" he meant as his sister and Lady Potter, poor sod was in deep.

"I'll make sure it's acceptable, don't worry. So you'll be getting a new family member for Christmas, how lucky are you?"

"Not as lucky as you'll be, who know's she might actually want to marry your sorry arse in the end." Draco thought about Potters words they held no malice but they still hurt. Knowing that this could all end with a real heart-breaking rejection from her.

They continued to talk some more, deciding on several things including hiding the engagement as for long as possible. They wanted the upper hand in this. They also agreed that Draco should continue to _dislike_ Hermione. Although Draco hated the idea, he remembered the looks he got yesterday for being nice to her. No need to have the entire school talking and asking questions too soon. The conversation continued to moved smoothly for a while, until Potter needed to leave.

"I should head off, please tell Hermione that I will miss her. I'm sure that Molly will be screaming up a storm when she finds out I left the Burrow. Her first stop will be Grimmauld Place, so I should be there. Take care of her, and if she doesn't listen to you tell her I won't pick up the new edition of Hogwarts: A History."

Both men were chuckling at what Hermione's reaction would be to not getting her favorite book. Harry got up and started to leave, putting on his invisibility cloak. After a quick good-bye he disappeared, the only sign that he was gone was the painting quickly opening and closing.

Draco decided to go and write his solicitor, the faster he sent his owl the better.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting on the chair by the fire, he had finished his letter long ago. He was waiting for Hermione to wake up, he wanted to make sure she didn't need anything before going to the Owlery. He was lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the painting opened and was startled by Dumbledore's loud voice.<p>

"Ah, good Morning Mister Malfoy." Draco decided to stay sitting annoyed that they caught him of guard, he only replied after his Godfather cleared his throat loudly.

"Good Morning to you to Headmaster, and to you too Professors, Madam Pomfrey." Everyone just nodded in response.

He knew why Madam Pomfrey was here, and he desperately needed an excuse about why Hermione was in his bedroom. He missed Madam Pomfrey walking up the stairs into Hermione's bedroom. He expected to come out right away, and question why Hermione wasn't in there. Several minutes passed until the nurse came out.

"How is she doing Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall, worried etched on her face.

"She's better, but she still needs another's day rest just to make sure."

"I said she would be, it was just a minor disagreement." Said the Headmaster, by the looks he was getting from McGonagall she disagreed with him again. Draco wanted to scoff, apparently assault, and attempted rape was consider a minor disagreement in Dumbledore eyes.

"Mister Malfoy, has she up this morning?" Asked Madam Pomfrey. Draco was still trying to figure out how she was in her own bedroom to begin with.

"No Madam Pomfrey. I have been out here all morning and I haven't seen her." He truthfully hadn't.

"Poor child was still sleeping, I woke her when I was checking on her."

"Mister Malfoy as Head Boy, I would like for you to make sure that she eats today. I'm sure she can manage on her own tomorrow." said Professor McGonagall.

"I'll have an elf to take her a meal, when I take mine. Don't expect me to hand feed her, she'll have to manage on her own." Everyone was a little taken back by his cold response, especially after the way he protected her the day before. Potter had been right the less friendly he acted towards her the less problems they would face.

"That will be sufficient Mister Malfoy. No need to keep you from your duties, just because the Head Girl is feeling unwell." Came the cold reply from the Headmaster, and apparently everyone was going to ignore his attitude.

"I'm glad that you understand Headmaster, being the new Lord Malfoy does make my time rather limited."

"Please let Miss Granger know that Mister Weasley will be leaving today." said Professor McGonagall.

"When I see her I will inform her Professor, but I won't seek her out to deliver the message." He hated to think what the Professors were thinking of him at the moment, especially his Godfather. Although he probably knew that Draco had a good reason for acting this way.

"Well we won't take anymore of your time Mister Malfoy, have a pleasant Saturday." With that the Headmaster usher everyone out. Once he knew they were truly gone he made his way to Hermione's room.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to an empty bed, and hugging Draco's pillow. She was glad she was alone, no one could see her blushing. She decided to go and have a bath, she was hungry but that would have to wait. She was happy that the bathroom connected both of the bedrooms. Walking from the bathroom to her bedroom she gathered some clean pyjamas. She set the water and added the honeysuckle and jasmine bath oils that Harry had given her, for her birthday. She set a silencing spell on both doors and locked them, not wanting to have the boys walk in on her.<p>

She had lost track of time, so she got out not wanting to get wrinkly. She did feel more relaxed, but the tired feeling was still there. After drying and dressing herself she took the sells off the doors and went back into her room. She decided to magically dry her hair too, she didn't want to get sick. She had an odd feeling that it would be best to lay down for a while, she almost decided against it but she did need the rest. She got under the covers and within minutes she was asleep. What felt like minutes later, but could have been hours, she was woke up by Madam Pomfrey performing her diagnostic spells on her. The nurse looked sadder than she had after the War, and Hermione got worried.

"Madam Pomfrey, is something wrong with me?"

"Oh no child you're perfectly fine. The tiredness you're probably feeling is due to your core replenishing itself from the ambient magic. Accidental magic at your age can leave you tired for a couple of days, no lasting damage. One more day of bed rest and you will be as good as new."

"Okay thank you, but is there something else that I should know?" Madam Pomfrey's face fell, and Hermione knew there was.

Madam Pomfrey spoke in a soft whisper. "I have this for you, please burn it after you have read it. Be careful of who you trust."

"Madam Pomfrey what is this?" she asked taking the envelope from the nurse.

"I must go now, don't trust the Headmaster, he's not what he used to be." Saying a quick good-bye, she closed the door. Hermione immediately started reading the letter, dreading what it could hold inside.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into her room, only to find her crying. He wondered what the nurse could have said to make her cry. Madam Pomfrey had said she was fine, only needing more rest. Either way he needed to make her feel better. He climbed into the bed and hugged her tightly. He rubbed her back urging her to relax. He decided it was time to find out why she was crying.<p>

"Mia sweetheart what's wrong, did you get bad news?" She only nodded her head and handed him a letter. He hadn't even seen it until she handed it to him, he unfolded it and started to read. It didn't take long to figure it out what had upset her.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Granger, <em>

_I have no choice, but to be as direct as possible. Know that I don't write this to hurt you in any way, I merely wish to warn you. It wont be possible to do so in person as I know the Headmaster will be with me when I see you. _

_Last night I was privy to a conversation between the Headmaster and Mister Weasley, they were planning ways to make you Marry into the Weasley family. Mainly to Mister Weasley himself, by any means necessary. I don't condone this in any way, which is why I felt you should be warned. _

_They plan on using Pure-blood laws against you, as a Muggle-born you will have no choice but to follow them. They are also planning to use Love Potions if you resist. I'm sorry, I don't know which laws or Potions they have in mind. I know you are strong and will resist them, so they will be forced to use the Love _Potions _to make you docile. __I will start making several Love Potion antidotes as soon as possible for you to use when necessary. __Only tell those you really trust child, don't let them win. I will try to help however else I can, please let me know if you need anything at all._

_ Madam Pomfrey_

* * *

><p>"Mia we already knew this, although it helps to have her help with the antidotes."<p>

"I know it's just hard to hear it from another person. How can they do this to me?"

"I don't know sweetheart, sometimes a people aren't who we think they are." He finally felt her finally relax into his embrace. His need to make her feel safe gave him an idea.

"Mia can you come with me? We need to do something and then you can rest again." He felt he hesitate for a second before she answered.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll see come."

He took her hand and walked her out to the common room. She hadn't missed the fact that he was calling her sweetheart and, Mia, it made her feel special and warm all over. He shouldn't be having this effect on her, nonetheless she liked his gentle touches, and words. Their friendship was so new, yet she was as comfortable with him, as she was with Harry. It was a comfort that even Ron hadn't provided after years of friendship. Why was Draco so different? She had been so lost in thought that she missed the fact that they were heading out the painting.

"Don't worry, we won't be going further than the painting. What should it be _  
><em>

"What?"

"The new password to get in, of course. It will make you feel safer if you know no one but us, and Potter can get in."

"Um...okay, what about..._domini__ draconum_, do you like it?" He chuckled and nodded. Why did he make her want to melt, especially now.

He turned to the painting of the Lion and the snake. "That is the new password to get in, I don't care who they are, if they don't have it the will NOT be allowed entry. Is that clear?" It was times like this that he was glad the painting held animals, Dumbledore couldn't get information from them. "Follow my rule, I don't care it they are professors, they don't get it." The Lion roared, and the snake hissed in approval.

"Come you need to rest some more." With that he pulled her into the common room and up to her bedroom. He made sure she was laying down. Even though she had a pout on her face she was too tired to fight him on it.

"Would you owl Harry with the new password and what Madam Pomfrey wrote in her letter?"

"Sure, I need to go to the Owlery anyway's. Will you be fine while I'm gone?"

"Draco I'm not made of glass, I will be fine. Could you hide the letter until Harry can read it himself?" He really did liked how easily she called him Draco, like she had done it for years.

"Alright but when I come back you have to eat something, and then we need to talk." She nodded and started drifting of to sleep, he made a quiet exit.

He sat down and wrote Potter's letter quickly, he wanted to be back as soon as possible. He made his way to the Owlery quickly. He sent his owl to his solicitor, and Harry's letter with a school owl, that way no one would know who sent it. Getting back took longer due to a fifth year Gryffindor hexing a first year Slytherin, he had to take the younger student to the Hospital wing. A hand full of students stayed and he managed to run into two, who just happened to be fighting. What luck right?

He didn't make it back to the common room until almost noon. Once inside the common room he called a house elf and order lunch for them both. She was still sleeping, but she needed to eat so he woke her up. She hadn't had anything besides tea last night, and he knew she would be starving. She woke up slowly, and when she smelled the food she sat up right away. They sat on the bed and ate, both enjoying the meal.

He asked her how she was in her own bed when the nurse had came in. She told him, and he laughed because neither him nor Potter had heard her move about. It also made him realize that since the war was over he had let his guard down, he should have heard her. He needed to get back into the _constant vigilance_ state of mind again.

His explanation didn't take as long as she thought it would, she agreed with the entire plan. She also agreed that Dumbledore could be a major problem. He told her about the Marriage contract, and all the formality that went with it. She was upset about the Bride price and the Dowry, but was happy he would get his Bride price back after everything was over. She also understood why he had to act like he still disliked her in public, not that she liked it either especially now that she had seen his good side.

"Is Harry getting the Marriage contract done today?."

"He should, we really do mean well, the contract can be broke at any time. I'm sure Potter will put in several clauses to protect you."

"I know I trust him to make sure of that. Not that I don't trust you too now, oh bugger you know what I mean, right?"

"Language Hermione." He started laughing at her frustration and language, he'd never heard those words come from her. She pouted, and started laughing with him.

"Since you trust me, would you give me your permission to court you?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

"I think that we could give it a try, although even with our _pending_ engagement I would like to take things slow."

"We will, the engagement will have nothing to do with how fast we move."

He held her in his arms enjoying the moment, her honeysuckle and jasmine fragrance made him feel relaxed. They made small talk until she started to doze off. Since she had laid her head on his chest, he decided to also fall asleep, this was becoming all to common. With the new Common room password he was sure that no one would find them like this.

Unknown to them, a certain red-head was trying to gain entry to the common room. After being denied entry a third time, he had assumed he'd forgotten the password. Cursing his luck he left, thinking of ways to make Hermione pay for this too. He was thinking of ways to humiliate her in front of the school, without getting caught of course. He had a good reputation for defeating the Dark Lord, and all the willing witches who believe him to be good were a nice perk, no need to ruin that. He had a lot of planning to do including how to keep Potter on his side, he would no doubt take hers. Without him everything would fail, and he couldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p>Harry's day could have gone a lot better. Just like he imagined Molly, and Ginny did look for him at Grimmauld Place. Molly had came through the floo yelling about his lack of manners for leaving without a saying a word. He tried to explain that he had left because he had busy day planned. Only after he mentioned that his day included buying Christmas gifts did she leave him alone. Ginny wanted to go with him but he declined saying that if she went he wouldn't be able to buy her special gift. In her mind that meant him getting an engagement ring, he let her think what she wanted.<p>

He went shopping for Christmas gifts, in Diagon Alley. Only a few people would get gifts from him this year. He has also picked up Hermione's new copy of Hogwarts: A History, knowing she would hex him is he didn't. After all his shopping bags had been shrunken down, he made his way to Gringotts. He truly hoped that Ragnok would be able to help him in so short notice.

Making his way into the Bank he made sure to introduce himself and ask for his solicitor. He had been a tad louder than needed, making sure everyone heard that a goblin was his solicitor. If he could trust them, then surely they could too. He was quickly ushered to Ragnok's office, again making sure everyone heard. He was sure that if the goblins could, they would have laughed at his antics but they remained professional. He took a seat in front of the massive desk that Ragnok occupied, befitting his stature as Director of Gringotts.

"Greetings Lord Potter, may the blood of your enemies flow freely."

"Greetings Director Ragnok, may your gold flow as freely as their blood."

"I'm glad you came there are some things we need to discuss."

"What would they be?"

"It looks like your accounts had been managed by an untrustworthy goblin. He is now in exile awaiting his punishment. We have a full audit being conducted. Monthly withdrawals have been made since your parents passed away, and when you started school the amounts became larger."

"May I ask who the money is going to, and how much?"

"Albus Dumbledore is getting forty thousand Galleons monthly, and three Weasley's getting five and three thousand Galleons a month. Several others, including other Weasley's are also receiving money, but we believe that they were unaware that the money is coming from you."

"I see, are the three Weasley's Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra?"

"Yes they are, the money is being put into private vaults. So far all the money is coming out of your trust vault. I don't believe that Dumbledore was aware you have others. At least the last goblin kept that to himself, if Dumbledore knew, more money would have been stolen."

"How much money are we speaking of?"

"At the moment our estimates are at over ten million Galleons, but it could grow as the audit continues. We are reviewing every transaction ever made."

"Well, at least its a small sum, the trust vault was never meant to hold much."

"Do you wish for us to start the retrieval process now, or when we finished our audit?" He knew the money needed to continue until Hermione was completely safe, she was more important than the money.

"Not just yet, the money needs to continue as usual for the time being. Also Hermione was attacked by Ronald Weasley yesterday. The Weasley's are apparently planning to basically enslave her in Marriage. I want to stop that from happening, I need a Marriage contract between Hermione and Lord Malfoy, it needs to be real, but with a way out."

"Well I'm happy to say we can help with that."

"I also wish to adopt her as my sister."

"In that case the adoption will have to be first, as only her Head of House or guardian can sign the contract. She would also need to sign it herself for it to be valid."

"She is of age, and as future Head of House I can sign later, right?"

"Well as a Muggle-born she has a magical guardian until she marries, or in this case you become her Head of House. Unfortunately Dumbledore became her guardian when she started Hogwarts."

"Well then it's even more urgent that I adopt her."

"I will have everything ready for Tuesday afternoon. We should do a goblin adoption ritual, the Ministry can't dispute it."

"That is a great idea, thank you Ragnok." The goblin only nodded his head and began making notes.

"I'm I to assume there will be a Bride price and Dowry included in the contract."

"Yes Lord Malfoy's solicitor will contact you with the Bride price. He is under the impression that this is completely real, you understand?" Only a simple nod was given, of course he knew all about the Ministry's loopholes. "Accept whatever amount he offers and put it in a separate account so that it can be returned when all this is over. As for the Dowry make it five percent of the Black Family vault. Also add ten percent of the Potter Family vault into her account, as a welcome to the family present."

"That is very generous Lord Potter. Do you wish for me to make an account under Hermione Potter?"

"No, just add it to her own?"

"Muggle-borns are not allowed to have account vaults, it's Ministry law. She has always just exchanged her Muggle money for Galleons. As your future sister, you can make one for her."

"In that case give her one under Hermione Potter." He hated the all the discrimination she went through. Would she have ever told him about not being able to have a vault.

"Did you wish to add any other clauses to the contract? Do you trust Lord Malfoy with this?"

"I do trust Lord Malfoy with this, but she will still need to feel protected. Make sure that to break the contract we go through a very rigorous screening. Check for potions, curses, hexes, and anything else you can think of."

"It will be taken care of, I will also add a few more goblin_ friendly_ ways to ensure she is well protected. I will inform you of them on Tuesday, is that acceptable, Lord Potter?"

"That's fine, now that we have discovered the theft of my money. I need to make a new will to exclude them. Do you have time for that now?"

"For you Lord Potter, I always have the time."

Harry left the Gringotts hours later, tired but more relaxed. He has made changes to his Will, Hermione will be taken care of. People would be in for a shock if they saw it today. He had also realized that he did in fact have to buy Christmas gifts for the Weasley's. He had to look like he was on Ron's side until everything was taken care of. After another hour of shopping he headed home, he needed to rest.

Kreacher had given him Malfoy's letter, reading it he was thankful that Madam Pomfrey was willing to help. He wrote Malfoy back about what he accomplished at Gringotts, and decided to send Kreacher to deliver it as it was faster, and safer.

"Kreacher!" A crack sounded and the house-elf appeared.

"Please take this to Malfoy, tell him if he needs to send me a letter to call for you."

"Yes, Master I will take it now."

He hoped the Weasley's would not show up any more during the weekend, but with his luck they would be here tomorrow. After dinner he would lock the house down with only access for Hermione, and Malfoy. Kreacher was doing a good job of cleaning the house, it looked more welcoming now. He needed to thank Kreacher again, and get him some help.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to Kreacher poking his side none to gently. He removed himself from Hermione's side, trying not to wake her. He finally acknowledge the house-elf, who stood and waited quietly, a major change from the old Kreacher he remembered.<p>

"What is it Kreacher?"

"Master Potter sends a letter. He said if you need to send him a letter, to call for me."

"Thank you Kreacher." With that the house-elf disappear with a soft crack. He finished reading the letter, when he felt movement behind him.

"You know it's not polite to read over someones shoulders." She ignored him, upset that she had got caught.

"Is the letter from Harry?"

"Yeah, here you can read it while I get us something to eat, preferably out of bed. I don't think Madam Pomfrey will mind if you're out of bed for a while." Hermione blushed at the mention of them in bed, even though nothing had happened. She read the letter, and quickly followed him out to the common room.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy<em>

_I have Ragnok working on everything we talked about. Like I expected Molly, and Ginny showed up to demanding to know why I left. I managed to get them to leave, don't think that will keep them out long. I'm happy that Hermione is better even if she needs one more days rest. We need to talk, I found some more interesting things about our dear Weasley's. _

_Let Hermione know __that I miss her already.__ I will be over around __noon, if I don't have any uninvited guest to kick out first. Thank you for taking care of her, I owe you. Also s__top addressing my letters as The Otter, unless you want me to start addressing yours as The Ferret again._

_Potter_

* * *

><p>Hermione started laughing at the letter, she now had proof that they were friends. Neither could deny it now, they were simply to stubborn to admit it.<p>

"What do you think he needs to talk about?"

"Not sure, with everything that's happening its a guess really."

"Will you two ever admit to being friends?"

"Very unlikely, because were not friends."

"Whatever you say, Ferret." She expected Draco to get mad, but he just chuckled.

Hermione spent the rest of the day reading on the couch after they finished eating. He made her laugh when he draped a heavy throw blanket on her "Don't want you catching a cold too." he told her.

Every-once in a while she caught herself looking at Draco as he wrote letters to manage his estate. She was sure that he was too focused to notice, she had to admit that he was different from what she expected. The feeling that she had about him were different from what she had felt for Ron. Draco had gone out of his way to help her, make her feel safe, something that until lately only Harry had done.

That night they both went to bed, after a quick "good night" from each other. She saw the sad look pass over his face when she said she was going to sleep in her own room. Hermione couldn't deny that she felt safe with the new common room password, still she missed being held by Draco. She found that strange, was Harry right? Did she have feelings for Draco without realizing it? She decided to drop the subject and just fall asleep although it had never been harder.

Draco had remained awake to make sure she hadn't needed anything. He also decided to leave his door open, wanting to make sure he could hear any strange noises. Weasley could very well attempt to kidnap Hermione, the painting was not unbreakable after all. Although he knew he left the door open hoping that Hermione could easily get to him. He couldn't deny that he had hoped Hermione would ask to share his bed again. He understood why she hadn't, but a bloke could hope right? Sleep didn't come easy, but after about an hour he finally slipped into slumber.

He was dreaming that Hermione in his arms, when he felt a small movement on the side of the bed. He quickly jumped up with his wand drawn, ready to hex the intruder. Hermione's shrink found his ears and he realized she was the one on his bed.

"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't know it was you." He put his wand on the night table and climbed into bed, and hugged her.

"No, I should have said something before coming in." She looked fine, but something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, did something happened?"

"No I...well...I wanted to sleep here tonight, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay, if you want to sleep here, I wont stop you. My bed is always opened for you...that sounded very wrong...sorry I didn't mean it like that okay." He hated how uncertain he sounded around her lately.

"I understand, are you going to ask me why I want to sleep here?"

"No, if you want to tell me that's fine, but I wont pry." He gestured for her to get under the covers, the room was getting cooler with the dying fire.

"Thank you, for being who you are and not throwing everything that happened in my face."

"There's nothing to throw. Come, you still need to sleep. Potter is coming over tomorrow, and I can't have him thinking I'm not taking care of you." She said nothing, she simply shifted and relaxed into his body. As much as he liked having her in his arms, he knew she must have had a bad nightmare. He would wait until she told him, he meant what he said he wouldn't pry. He decided to close and spell the his door closed, now that she was in here it would be another safety measure. Falling asleep with a smile on his face, he thanked Merlin for this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who commented, followed, and liked the story. They may not be many but they are special to me as a first time writer. Thank you all. :)<strong>

_domini draconum - Dragon Lord_


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Unknown Love**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry to arrive. She was glad that she would see him today, as he had left yesterday before she had woken up. It was now twenty minutes until twelve, he would be here soon. She hoped that he had a Weasley free morning. The thought that the Weasley's still had access to Grimmauld Place scared her. They were already trying to marry her off to Ron, no telling what they would do to get Harry and his fortune into their hands. She was afraid that they would try to hurt him. She needed to talk to Harry about how he was going to handle Ginny once the term started again. Harry breaking up with her wouldn't make things any easier for them. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, between Harry, Draco, and herself they would be more than enough to handle the Weasley's. She would talk to him about recasting the Fidelius Charm on the house too. It would give them all a safe place to hide if anything went wrong with their plans.

She went back to her book, when Draco caught her attention. He was sitting at his desk, like he had been all morning avoiding her. He was so caught in his writing he didn't even notice her looking his way. She knew he would be feeling some embarrassment, not that she was any better. She had gotten some feelings, it was so unlike anything she had felt before. She knew that it was strange considering the assault that she had suffered at the hands of her now ex-boyfriend/best-friend Ron Weasley. She knew that she should have felt threaten or at least scared, but those feelings never came. She figured it was because Draco had made her feel safe since the attack, something that she liked.

Her parents happen to pop into her mind, once she left school she would go and visit them. They were still in Australia where she had sent them after she had Obliviated them. It might give her a chance to try to mend the broken relationship she had with them. They had decided to stay there, mostly because they were still furious with her. She had simply done what had been necessary, and they had survived. That had been better than them ending up dead at the hands of Death Eaters. She told everyone that they wanted to continue living in Australia. No one had questioned her, even Harry didn't know the truth. Especially since they blamed him for all of it. It had been her choice and no one else's, but that didn't matter to them. She just hoped that her next visit went a lot better than the last, she hadn't even been able to stay with them. Her visit had only lasted a week, including the three days she took to cry herself out in the hotel room. She wanted to cry but, it would probably just make Draco even more uncomfortable. Why make things worse. She decided to let it go and continue to read her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.

oOoOo

Harry was having a truly awful morning, and all he could think about was seeing Hermione. He knew his surprise for her was something that she had always dreamed off. Unfortunately much like the day before, the Weasley's had come over to his home at Grimmauld Place. Only this time Ron was with them. Ron was trying his best to convince him that Hermione somehow was to blame for all this fiasco. At the moment the thing he wanted the most was for everyone to just leave his house. That would not be happening though, apparently Molly thought that Kreacher was not doing a good enough job and started cleaning. Ginny basically hung around his neck, until Molly had told her to let him breathe. Ron had sulked around him talking about how with the Burrow being rebuilt they would have less money for presents this year. Had Ron really forgotten that Harry had paid for most of the rebuilt, the Burrow would look like an actual house now. Not that it matter to Ron apparently. He had been ready to pay more, but Mister Weasley had only accepted so much, claiming that he had already done more than enough. If only he knew how much that was true.

The only thing more annoying than Ginny, was Ron not lay off his attacks on Hermione. He made himself the victim, and all but demanded a bigger presents for it. What made everything somewhat better was Ron had forgotten that Harry had _questioned_ him before Snape took him to the Hospital wing. Ron forgetting that Harry had gotten a few nice punches in was good news. Hermione of course was blamed for all the bruising, and he was safe around them for a while longer. Not only could Harry pretend he was on their side but, that meant that he would get to beat the scum bag up again. That alone made him happy, he was sure Malfoy would want to join in too. They spoke mostly about what the holidays were going to be like, but the conversation once again shifted back to Hermione.

"Harry, you do believe Ron. Don't you?" Asked a still very clingy Ginny who was sitting as closed as possible to him. Molly meanwhile cleaned the kitchen around them.

"Sure." He managed to sound sincere, but it wasn't easy. "Why wouldn't I, Ginny?"

"No reason really, just wanted to make sure that _she_ didn't get you to believe her lies, that's all." Ginny was playing the part of the worried girlfriend, and if he hadn't known better he would have believed she really cared. Ron spoke through a mouth full of food, and it sounded a lot like "That's right." but he never stopped eating long enough to clarify.

"No worries, I haven't spoken with her since we left on break."

"Well that's good, no point in hearing her lies." Molly said without turning around, but he didn't miss the hatred in her voice. "Harry dear, will you be coming to stay with us at the Burrow?" Molly asked playing the lovable mother figure.

"No, I will be staying here, but I will be by tomorrow, around lunch time..." He wanted to keep them out of his home. He would set his excuse for not being around on Tuesday now, otherwise they would just show up, and look for him. He didn't need them suspecting anything.

"Although on Tuesday I have to visit my cousin Dudley." Saying he would be in Muggle London all day was great. He was hoping that since his cousin was a Muggle they wouldn't ask too many questions about what he would be doing.

"Why would you go see _him_?" Asked Ginny not hiding her dislike. Whether because of his cousin being a Muggle, or because he would be away from her he didn't know, nor did he care.

"We're family, and he wants to rectify his past behavior. Moving past everything, and starting over." He was being truthful, the last time they had seen each other they had agreed to make an effort.

"Well, at least I'll see you tomorrow, and the rest of the week." He could see that Ginny wanted to say more, but thought better of it.

"Don't forget that Friday were having the Christmas gathering." He simply nodded, he would make an excuse later for missing it. This Christmas he would spend with his new sister, no one would prevent that. Ginny continued to gossip, while Ron didn't stop stuffing his face once. 'The Weasley's always had enough food, so why did Ron always seem like he was always starving?' he asked himself. There had to be an explanation, right?

He was happy to find out why Ron had kept his winter hat on all morning, he was almost bald under it. Ginny had let it slip, while blaming Hermione for it, and the many bruises that Ron had when arriving at the Burrow yesterday. He noticed that Madam Pomfrey didn't heal them like she did with Hermione. Molly had reversed the curse several times already, but Ron's hair kept falling out after a while. Accidental magic was not long-lasting, not that he would remind them though. He did wondered why Ron's hair kept falling off, someone must have cursed him. He didn't know who would have done it, but he knew both Hermione and Malfoy would have a good laugh later when he told them.

Soon after the Weasley's had left much to his delight, he asked Kreacher to fix everything back in the kitchen just the way he liked. Then he locked up the floo and apparated to the Shrieking shack making sure to stay under his Invisibility cloak. Once inside Hogwarts he made his way carefully to the Heads Common Room. Outside of the Common Room he stopped to speak with Attor, the snake on the painting. He often spoke with him before going into the common room, but now he wanted to see if anyone had tried to gain entry. He was glad that he retained his ability to speak Parseltongue. No one besides Hermione knew about his retained ability, something that he was glad for. Putting that thought aside he uncovered his face, and spoke in a low voice, as not to worry the occupants inside the Common Room.

**~"Hello Attor."~**

**~"Hello again, youngling?"**

****~"Has anyone tried to get in?"~****

**~"Only that red-headed friend of yours, after the password changed."~**

**~"Could you make sure he is never allowed entry, he hurt Hermione, badly."~**

**~"I assumed as much, consider it done."~**

**~"How did you know, and could you let me know if he comes again.**"~****

****~"I will youngling, and the portraits tend to talk thinking that I can't tell anyone, because I'm a snake. "~****

****~"I see, thank you for watching over her"~****

He said the password and the painting opened. Looking back to make sure no one was around. "Constant vigilance" a motto he knew they still had to live by, especially with Dumbledore on the enemy side.

oOoOo

Draco had his wand out as soon as he heard the noise outside the painting. It sounded like hissing and is what drew his attention, Hermione on the other hand didn't seemed bothered by it. It wasn't until the Painting swung open that he realized why, it was Potter. He put his wand away when the painting closed. He wanted to speak with Potter in private, after this mornings incident he didn't know how to talk with Hermione. He had always been able to charm himself out of most things, but this was on a different level. Even if he hated asking for help, Potter would know just what to do.

"Morning Potter, had a good one?" He asked knowing that the Weasley's had probably been over at his home all morning. Potter chose to ignore his question.

"Hello Malfoy, Hermione." He walked over to the couch that Hermione was on, and just to get back at Malfoy a little he kissed her on her cheek. The jealousy was in Malfoy's face for an instant. Something was different though, they didn't look as happy as he expected. Especially Malfoy, he should be over the moon.

"Hello Harry, how was your morning?" She knew that Harry had already noticed that something was off between her and Draco. She was hoping to distract him, not that it would work, it usually never did.

"I had a horrible morning, I can't believe that all these years they fooled us." Hermione understood where he was coming from, she felt the same way.

"Well, you're here now so relax." She was about to speak when Harry spoke first.

"Malfoy, could I speak to you for a moment, in private?" Draco nodded got up and started walking to his room. He knew Potter had sense that something was off and wanted to see what it was.

"Hermione would you please excuse us, we'll be right back." Hermione wanted to go back to her book, but she knew what Draco and Harry were going to talk about. She didn't want this weirdness between her and Draco to continue, and him talking to Harry was a good idea. Just thinking about this morning made her feel flushed. The memory was front and center, like it had been all morning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

_Hermione woke up feeling well rested, the tiredness she had felt was gone. She tried to get up, but a strong-arm across her waist was holding her tightly. She smiled to herself as Draco pulled her closer. Although she wanted to stay there, mother nature dictated she needed to get up. Knowing that they both needed to be up anyways, she saw no point in sneaking out of bed. She tried to shake him as much as she could without turning around, but it had no effect. She called out to him, he didn't answer._

_"Draco wake up."_

_"Draco, you have to wake up." __He gave her a mumbled response. She shook him some more, when she felt him against her neck. A shiver went down her spine, realizing that the feeling was rather wonderful. He started to nuzzle her neck, and she let out a moan. She didn't even know she could make that sound. He mumbled something, but all she could focus was on his breath giving her goose bumps. She pressed herself into him, and she felt something press against her bottom. 'Oh, my, that's his...' she let that thought go. She needed to put a stop to this, before things went further. She liked him, but she was beyond her comfort level already. She thought of something that would wake him right away. Hopefully Draco would see the funny side, she always found it hilarious. She took a deep breath and shouted out._

_"PROFESSOR SNAPE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Draco woke up, and jumped out the bed. She was holding in her laughter._

_"PROFESSOR!" Shouted Draco. He was looking around, when he realized that the professor wasn't in the room. _

_"Mia, where...?" He didn't catch on right away, and her laughter grew louder. _

_"Explain, please." She stopped laughing, and she blushed. How could she explain her reason for waking him up like this. Honesty, that was always a good place to start._

_"Well...um you wouldn't wake up, and...you were...um kissing me...then I felt..." Instead of finishing the sentence she looked down, noticing that he was still fully aroused. 'Oh, my...he is...ahhh stop... no thinking about that Hermione' she told herself. She looked away but he had noticed what she had seen. He grabbed a pillow and covered himself. He turned a little red, he was embarrassed. She was not going to make him more uncomfortable, so she turned around._

_"Hermione, I'm...sorry. I am so__ sorry you had to see...that." She turned to look at him._

_"Well actually, I felt it, before I saw it." His head snapped up and stared at her in shock. She had said it before she realized. Of course that was not the right thing to say._

_"I...I...Sorry. Please forgive me." He ran past her before she could get another word out. She knew it was best if she left his room before he came back. Before closing the door she looked back, this was probably the last time that she would be in it. That thought made her even sadder, she had liked waking up in his arms._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>Draco walked into his room with Potter behind him, he had a lot of explaining to do. This was going to be awkward, but he had no choice. He didn't want to be in the same category as Weasley. He only hoped that Potter would react better than he had with Weasley. After Potter closed the door he put a silencing spell on it, no point in Hermione hearing Potter hex him.<p>

"So, what happened?"

"I did something this morning." Malfoy's simple answer only left more questions.

"What did you do?" Harry asked confused about what Malfoy could have done. He knew that it was nothing major or Hermione would have said something. She was too calm for anything life threatening to have happened.

Draco started telling him what he had done. He told him everything he remembered, and how he thought he had only been dreaming. How he knew that Hermione was playing a joke on him, by waking him up that way, although not until later. He also told him he was afraid that he had forced himself on her before he had fully woken up. He was mostly afraid that she would want nothing to do with him now, because he was like Weasley. He told him he wanted to apologize, but every-time he saw her his guilt froze him.

"Is that everything?" Malfoy nodded his head waiting for him to react. From what he heard, and from knowing Hermione he could only assume that she had simply reached her comfort level. He had also personally fallen for her joke. He knew that if she thought Malfoy was like Ron she wouldn't have played that joke on him.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I put her through that again." He was surprised that Potter laughed at his statement.

"You don't realize that she _was_, and _is_ fine, she simply reached her comfort level this morning. It's not like she has had any experienced, I should know. I know all her secrets, even if she doesn't know I know. She played that joke on you, as a 'I'm okay' response to what you were doing, and probably making her feel. Also it's not like she doesn't know what a man's part looks like, she has Muggle Healers for parents. Side note I should know, she's the one that taught me EVERYTHING, and if you ever tell anyone that I will kill you. She might think that you are avoiding her because of your embarrassment, not because you _think_ that you're like Ron." Draco was shocked at everything Potter had just told him, but somehow it all made sense.

"So what can I do, will she hate me now?" Harry already knew the answer.

"No she won't hate you and its simple, what's the only thing she always wants." At Malfoy's confused look Harry chose to elaborate. "Talk to her, she hates it when people make assumptions about her, and how she feels or should feel."

"That's all? Just talk to her, that easy"

"Well, she'll be mad that you avoided her all morning, because that's what you did, right?" Malfoy nodded, realizing he had been a fool.

"Go talk to her, I'll give you a few minutes alone. Thanks for letting me know what happened, that alone means that you are nothing like Ron."

"Oh, and I don't think you did anything wrong, just so we're clear. That problem would have happen to me too, if I had a beautiful girl in my bed, no matter how innocent. Now go and make it up to my sister."

"Thank you Potter. I mean it." Malfoy walked out, leaving Harry to wonder how long it would take Hermione to figure out that Malfoy was in love with her.

oOoOo

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when Draco sat next to her. She didn't know what to say, so she waited for him to make the first move. He seemed to be thinking over what to say.

"Hermione, about this morning..." He stopped to reconsider his explanation again, how could he explain himself.

"Draco we don't have to talk about it, I understand it was embarrassing." He wanted to laugh, Potter had been right that she thought this was all about his embarrassment.

"Actually, I thought that I had forced myself on you, before I woke up completely. That you now thought that I was just like Weasley, and I know it was wrong to ignore you all morning."

"Draco, not once did I relived the attack. I did think about the fact that I should have been scared, but I promise that you didn't scare me."

"I'm still sorry that I pushed myself on you."

"Non sense Draco, I would have told you if that had happened. Besides don't you think that I would have cried all morning or something?"

"Well, that was another reason that I was afraid, since you didn't cry at first, I thought that if I got too close you would go into shock or something."

"That makes sense, but in the future can you talk to me before you make up your mind about something involving me. That is why I like to be involve in all the decisions about me. If I don't know something, how can I help solve the problem. We'll likely make it all worse, like we did earlier."

"You're right, I will talk to you in the future, not just avoid you completely." Hermione was happy that they could now move past the awkwardness.

"Draco, you should know that I have never thought that you were evil or anything. Not once have I thought you were like Ron, especially not this morning. I probably shouldn't say this, but you make me feel, different...in a good way." She should probably stop, but the words just kept coming out. "I have never felt the way I do with you, I know its way too soon, but...I'm starting to like you...like a lot." She saw Draco smile, she already knew that he liked her. She did something that was out of character for her, she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She felt a warmth spread through her, unlike anything she had felt before.

oOoOo

Harry walked into the common room and saw Hermione lean over and kiss Malfoy. He hated to interrupt, but they had a lot to talk about. He cleared his throat, getting their attention. She moved away but neither of them looked sorry that they had been caught. He was happy that Hermione seemed to take his advise and give Malfoy a chance. He moved to towards them, and sat next to them on the chair. They look nice together, he wouldn't have believe it if anyone had told him Hermione would be his sister, and Malfoy would most likely be his brother-in-law in the near future. He decided to let them move at their own paced, he wouldn't push them.

"Alright, now I have good news and bad news. I will start with the bad, as I would like to end today on a good note if possible." They both nodded, even though they knew Hermione wanted the good news first. "So I found out that Dumbledore has been taking large amounts of gold from my trust fund account, and he's had a Goblin helping him."

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE?" Hermione was livid, after all the hardships Harry had gone through. They felt the need to steal from him too. She noticed that Draco didn't look surprised at all, like he didn't expect anything better from Dumbledore.

"Hermione, you are going to hate the next part, but just don't interrupt or you won't get the surprises I got you later, Okay?" She saw Draco smirk, like he already knew what they were. She was not going to be bought, but she knew better than to interrupt Harry when he was like this.

"Fine, but not because of the surprises. You can't buy me, you should know that." Harry nodded knowing that she indeed was not a materialistic person.

"Molly, Ron, and Ginny have received money that they have put away in private accounts, probably to befriend me. Ragnok believes that the other Weasley's and Order Members that have received money are unaware that it is coming from me, but they are investigating." Now to see if Hermione could hold in her anger about the next part.

"I have decided to let them continue taking the money for now, as I don't want them to suspect anything." True to her word she held her outrage. She didn't understand why Harry would let them continue to steal from him. She wasn't worth it, apparently her feelings were known because not two seconds later Harry answered them.

"Yes, you are worth it, more so than any amount of gold. I grew up without it, and I could care less about it now." He knew she wanted to argue but he didn't give her a chance. "It has only been coming from my Trust fund, not the main accounts, so it wasn't that much anyways. We think that Dumbledore was unaware of the other accounts, or I would only have what Sirius left for me. Besides there's still more than enough for ten lifetimes, so stop worrying." Harry noticed that she still looked like she wanted to hurt something.

"How much have they taken, Harry? Don't lie to me either." Harry knew he had to tell her the truth, no point in keeping it a secrets from her.

"They are still looking, but last count was around Ten million Galleons." They saw Hermione pale, so he chose to move to a happier topic. "Like I said not that much." He said it with a chuckle, even Malfoy looked shocked at the amount they had stolen.

"Now, would you like to know what the good news are, and it includes one of your surprises."

"Harry you didn't have to get me anything." They both saw that no matter what she said, she was still excited about what it could be. Everyone liked surprises and she was no exception.

"It's a three-fold surprise. It will help with the Weasley situation, it will make you happy, and it will better your standing in the Wizarding community." Draco laughed, Potter sure knew how to drag things out.

"Just tell her, Potter!" Harry gave him a 'shut it' look, and Draco returned the look with a big smirk.

"Alright! Since Malfoy here won't let me drag it out anymore." Harry went down to his knees in front of Hermione, noticing that Malfoy's smirk waver. 'Take that' Harry thought. He took Hermione's hand, she looked confused.

"Hermione, would you do me the honor of becoming..." But Hermione stopped him before he could finish. "Umm...Harry, I...I thought that Draco was going to be my fiancé?" She looked at them both, expecting an answer.

"See Potter, that's what you get for trying to get back at me." Draco smirked, he was glad that Hermione wouldn't want Harry to play her fiancé anyways. "By all means, continue to confuse her."

"Shut up, Malfoy! Now please let me finish, and everything will make sense." She couldn't be more confused, but she chose to just let him finish. "Alright, go ahead."

"Now. Hermione would you do me the honor of becoming my...sister?" Hermione's confused looked changed to one of delight, just like he knew it would.

"Do you mean...you want to have me as a _real_ sister?"

"Yes, the adoption will be on Tuesday." She jumped up, knocking him to the floor. Draco started laughing, and Hermione started dancing and shouting "I'm getting a brother" over and over again. That's when she saw Harry on the floor.

"Oh no! You ask me to be your sister and the first thing I do is push you to the floor. It's not even official yet and I have mistreated you already!" Apparently the boy's thought that was hilarious, because they started laughing. Harry was rolling on the floor, and Draco was holding his side trying to breathe. They made a wonderful sight. Harry hadn't laugh like this for sometime, and she had never seen Draco laugh at all. She hoped that in the future this was a normal occurrence. She started laughing too, never did she imagine that Harry would adopt her. They were like siblings already, but to actually make it real was more than she had ever hoped for. After a while they had calmed down enough for Draco to ask a house-elf if she would serve them a simple lunch.

Throughout the entire meal of sandwiches and crisps, Harry and Draco had explained some of the benefits of what becoming Harry's sister would be. She was happy to know that she now had a Gringotts account, and under Hermione _Potter_. She wanted to cry, never had she been so happy. She would have a new family member, and in only _two days_. She ignored the pain she felt, her parents would hate Harry even more if he was her brother, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. They put too much blame on him already, even though she had been the one to Obliviate them. She knew he needed to know about her parents, and soon.

Once they finished lunch they went back to talking about the Weasley's, and she chose not to bring her parents up then. He had already lost one family, no point in telling him that a family he had only seen once hated him too. Simply because she had chosen him, over them. Something that she would do again in a heartbeat, even if it meant losing her parents all over again. Harry had given her the second surprise, the new edition of Hogwarts: A History. Though nothing was as good as the first surprise. She wanted to start reading the book, but she decided that she would enjoy her company first. As Harry would probably have to leave soon.

They continued talking about how to handle the Weasley's when the term started again. No plan was reached, as too many things could change by then. Draco would keep his distance though, and be on the look out for anything strange. They agreed that Hermione would recast the Fidelius Charm before the term started. He told them what excuse he had made up for Tuesday, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She hoped that sometime soon Harry would really go see Dudley. They made plans for Tuesday, agreeing they would meet at Gringotts after breakfast. She was so happy she thought she would burst every time she thought about being Harry's sister. Everything else was going to be on a 'as we go' because no plan was foolproof, they had to see what came their way first.

They chose to spend the rest of the afternoon talking about nothing in particular. Harry and Draco played several games of Wizards Chess, while she got to read her new book. When they realized it was Dinner time, Harry chose to stay. The house-elf had served them a hearty beef stew. They joked and laugh, never staying on a subject long. After Dinner the boy's went back to playing chess, and her to the book. It wasn't long before Hermione had tired herself out, even though she had a lot more energy today, she wasn't at her normal yet. The boy's had agreed to wait until she was sleeping deeply before moving her. Draco had taken her back to his room, somehow knowing that's what she would have wanted. Charming her clothes into pyjamas, he left her sleeping soundly.

oOoOo

Coming back into the common room, he saw Potter was holding out a glass of Firewhiskey for him, filled almost to the rim. Potter apparently wanted to talk to him and a lot of Firewhiskey was a necessary. I spoke with Attor, the snake on the painting, he informed me that Ron had tried to gain access, he was denied entry of course."

"I guess we're very lucky that we change the password then. Does anyone else know that you retain your ability to speak Parseltongue, besides Hermione of course." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't look so surprised, we heard the hissing outside of the painting this afternoon. She looked unaffected, I just put two and two together."

"She is the only one, besides you now of course."

"You dont want to let her know about Weasley. Do you?"

"No. She feels safe here, and by what I saw earlier she wants to move on. Why would I take all that away from her?"

"I agree, but we will tell her when the term starts. She has to know, until then I will see to it that she feels safe."

"You know next time I see Weasley, I won't hold myself back." Potter nodded in acknowledgment.

"Speaking of which, I found out that Ron is bald. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Of course I know about it, you didn't actually expect me to hold back that day. Did you?" Ignoring his question Potter moved on.

"What exactly _did_ you do?"

"Three very simple spells, curses really. He will be unable to become aroused for any reason. It's a family curse design so that no Malfoy could have a child out-of-wedlock. If Weasley manages to get married, the second curse will prevent him from having any children. The third was for fun, if he has any naughty thoughts about girls, his hair will fall out every single time. It could be reversed temporarily, but it will keep coming back until around graduation. That's when the hair loss curse should wear off. As for the other two curses only I will be able to remove them, and that won't happen."

Harry was impressed, and Ron really did deserve it. They decided not to mention Ron anymore that night and the conversation turned to things of no importance. They ended up talking more about what they would be doing tomorrow, until the conversation moved back to Hermione.

"We haven't really talked about the two of you sharing a bed, have we?" Malfoy sighed he knew Potter would tell him that it had to stop. As her brother, he had that right, and Draco knew he would listen.

"Officially she'll become my sister, and as her brother, I just want you to know that as long as she's happy I don't mind that you share a bed. So long as everything that happens...I cant believe im having this conversation with you."

"I understand Potter, why do you think I freaked out this morning? I want everything to be her decision, and only when she's ready. I know its too soon right now and it will be for a while, I won't push anything on her."

"Yes, just make sure it's what she wants, not only you. You are both adults, and I can see she's been happier with you these last few days then she has in a long time. Make sure she stays that way. Now change the subject, talking about what my sister will _maybe_ do is not something I want to keep talking about." Draco wanted to laugh, he felt the same way. He was expecting Potter to threaten him, but Potter just seemed to keep surprising him.

"Well I do have a question to ask, if you want to change the subject."

"Ask away nothing could be as bad as talking about my sisters _maybe possible_ future sex life."

"Well you are going to be her Head of House, and I her fiance, and she's an adult. Still shouldn't we contact her parents? They have a right to know what's going on." Harry was wrong about his prior statement, there was something worse than Hermione's future sex life. He was glad that Malfoy had asked this now, and not while she around. That could have been bad.

"So remember earlier I told you I knew Hermiones secrets, I wasn't lying. After she came back from Australia, that's where her parents are, she seemed different so I dug around. The Australian Ministry being much nicer than ours gave me her parents address." He stopped, he knew why Hermione had kept it a secret. It was only to protect him, maybe one day she would tell him though.

"I went to see them, in secret of course. They were furious when Hermione returned their memories, and they basically disowned her. They blamed me more than her though, she was trying to protect me, so she kept it a secret. She doesn't talk with her parents anymore."

"Why don't you just tell her you know?"

"It has to be on her terms, until then I won't bring them up. I can't imagine what she must have felt when they kicked her out, she ended up staying in a hotel. I have never seen anyone so hateful, even Voldemort didn't compare. Sure he wanted to kill me, but her parents...I had to stun them. It got really bad. That's another reason I won't mention it, she won't forgive me for doing that to them."

"Were you not the one to tell me, and I quote "Talk to her, she hates it when people make assumptions about her, and how she feels or should feel.", maybe follow your own advice.

"I'll think about it, but you're right. I'll talk to her about it soon. I should head out now it's late. I will see you both on Tuesday morning." They shared 'goodbyes' and Malfoy sat back down, after seeing Potter leave.

Today was tiring, even if all they had done was talk. He decided to go to bed hopefully without disturbing Hermione. With that last thought he put a warning spell on the painting, and headed into his room, _their room._ After quickly changing into his own pyjamas he got into bed. He set a locking spell on his door wanting to be extra careful. Moving as slowly as possible, not wanting to disturb her, he settled into bed. Just as he started to fall asleep, she cuddle against him. He held her tightly, promising himself that he would do anything to protect her. She was his future, he just hope that she thought he was her's. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was looking like it could be a good day.

Back in London, Harry was falling asleep too. Only he knew that tomorrow would be a nightmare, not that he could do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who commented, liked, and favorited the story it has meant a lot to me. <strong>

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, but life happened to knock me down for a bit. **

**Again thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Unknown Love**

**Chapter 7**

Before the rays of light came through the window on Tuesday morning, Hermione had already been awake. Her mind was already at full speed thinking about everything that would be happening before the day was over. The plan was simple, Harry would adopt her allowing him to sign the Betrothal contract between herself and Draco. If everything went according to plan, then the Weasley's wouldn't be able to get their hands on her. The plan was good, but she knew that even then the Weasley's would still try to come after her. She tried to see the bright side of things, little rays of hope were becoming bigger everyday. She hated Divination, but somehow she could feel it in her that everything would turn out just fine in the end.

She stopped contemplating things further as she needed to get ready for the day. She would be following the same schedule as yesterday, she would attende breakfast and dinner, missing lunch. She didn't want any of the Professors to come looking for her, especially not today. None of the Professors had spoken to her the day before, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She needed to be seen at some point, allowing her to be left alone otherwise. She was hoping that today would be a repeat of the day before, and she could go about her business. She would be picking up a book on the way to the Great Hall, then missing lunch would be more believable, as she tended to miss out on it all the time when she got caught up in a book.

As she left the bed she made sure not to disturb Draco, who was still sleeping. Yes, she was still sharing his bed, and she knew perfectly well that it wasn't just because of the nightmares, at least not anymore. No, she was rather attached to him, he made her feel safe, protected, and other things she couldn't describe. He didn't treat her like a possession, but more like someone he cared about, and he seemed to care about her a lot. She knew it was selfish, but she wasn't willing to give it up. After all, they had admitted that they liked each other, and even if things went slow she knew he would wait. Not that she wanted to go _that_ slow, sure she didn't want to jump into his pants, no matter what her body told her, but she did want to cuddle and kiss. And as attentive as he was he still hadn't made a move, all she wanted was to give him some hints and hope he figured it out. She didn't want to come of too forward, she'd seen the way Lavender had thrown herself at boys,and she wanted the opposite of that. With the couple of hints she'd thrown his way the day before, hopefully he would be making a move soon.

Entering the bathroom she readied a bath, she had just enough time to kill before going down to the Great Hall. She wanted to relax just for a few minutes. Getting in, she let her worries disappear, and simply enjoyed the relaxing water. Not once thinking about anything, which was harder than it sounded, especially for her. She knew that if Draco was up he would know not to come in until he heard her bedroom door close. She hadn't moved any of her belongings, seeing as she hadn't taught that staying in Draco's room would be a permanent move, but it was starting to look like it was. Keeping her things in her room would also keep the Professors from asking question, should they ever have to go in, like how Madam Pomfrey had done days earlier. It would do her no good if they saw her belongings were missing.

oOoOo

Draco woke up as soon as Hermione left the room, but he wanted to give her a little privacy so he left her be. His nerves were in overdrive, today he would be getting engaged to the woman he loved. Sure they were courting, but he wanted to ask her out, he wanted her as his girlfriend. That was why today he was going to ask, and if his luck held out she would say yes. He just needed to get the nerve to ask her, as it was he'd tried twice the day before, and failed simply because he got nervous. Knowing she would follow the same schedule as the day before he needed to make his move soon. Especially since he wanted to do it before they left for Potter's house.

He waited until he heard the door close in her room before he gathered his Lordship robes or 'special robes' as Potter liked to called them. His Crest was easily recognized on them, and he used them when he had business to conduct, and as sad as it was, today it would all be business. Not that he didn't have emotions about the proceedings, but today was about protecting Hermione, and it would be done in a business contract. Robes in hand he made his way to the bathroom, settling for a shower instead of a bath. He wanted to catch Hermione before she left for the Great Hall, or he would miss another chance. During his shower he started thinking about his visit to his solicitor the day before, not that he had told Hermione much about it. He figured that she would find out about it after they signed the contract, and then it would be too late to do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

After aparating to Diagon Alley from Hogsmeade he quickly made his way to his solicitor's office. As he made his way, some wizards acknowledged him, while others avoided him at all cost. One such wizard moved so far away to the other side of the street that he fell into a display outside a store front. After months of donations to several charities, some of the Wizarding world was starting to see he was not his father, but he still had a long way to go. He was still seen as nothing more than a Death Eater to some, even if the dark mark he took had been to help the light side. Helping Potter had been the right thing to do, he would never doubt that, but he still wish he could stop being the Death Eater in the eyes of some. Ignoring everyone around him he walked into his solicitor's office, after saying hello to his secretary he entered the office. He didn't care if his solicitor was busy, he was on a time limit and he was the biggest account, as conceded as he sounded he did use his Lord Malfoy status when necessary. At the moment he thought it necessary, because the faster he finished, the faster he could go back to his Mia.

"Good Morning Lord Malfoy, I wasn't expecting to see you today." His solicitor said as he looked up. Draco was simply glad that he didn't have to kick anyone out.

"Yes, well here I am. Have you finished the arrangements I owled you to make."

"Yes of course, but Gringotts wouldn't give me any further information about the contract besides what you sent over Lord Malfoy. I'm afraid that I have only been able to let them know how much the Dowry is, and that you agreed to all their terms. May I ask who the lucky lady is, Lord Malfoy?"

"You may, but for the moment I want to keep it quiet, her brother is taking care of everything with Gringotts."

"Of course Lord Malfoy, I didn't want to pry. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, I want you to add Malfoy Manor to her Dowry, make sure that you state that even if we end our contract, she is to keep it, sell it, or destroy it if she wishes."

"But...but Lord Malfoy, that is your ancestral home, besides its priceless. Are you giving her everything inside too or just the property?"

"No, I will collect what _I_ consider valuable to future generations of Malfoy's, everything else will be destroyed. She is to receive the Manor with the surrounding lands of course. I want it done today, do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Malfoy, I will have it done today. She is certainly a special lady."

"You have no idea. Now as I said everything is to be done through Gringotts, after today don't worry yourself with this anymore." After going over some of his businesses new guidelines he left his solicitor.

He made his way to Gringotts without incident. Once inside he asked to be taken to his vault. Inside his vault he looked around for what he was looking for. Almost half an hour later he found the little piece of jewelry. It was the engagement ring he'd read about in his family history, one that even Hermione should be okay with wearing. He still needed to make sure that the ring was safe, it did belong to a bigoted Pure-blood family after all. He took it with him to see if a goblin could look at it once back in the lobby.

"How can we help you Lord Malfoy?"

"I need to make sure this ring is safe to wear, and add some extra features."

"We would be glad to help you with that, for a price."

"The price is not a problem. But before anything is added, could you tell me what features are on it? " After he was ushered to an office, and spending nearly an hour with the goblin, the ring was ready. Paying he left Gringotts, but instead of returning to Hogwarts he decided to make one last stop. After all he did need to make sure that the Manor was empty before it was turned over to Hermione, and that the house-elves understood that he wouldn't abandon them. He would simply send them to another property.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Changing after his shower he made sure that he had the ring in his pocket. He made his way to the common room. He didn't see Hermione right away which made him think that she had left, until he caught sight of her in the kitchen. There was a spread of food on the table, he could guess was for him, since she would be eating with the other students.<p>

"Morning, Mia." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Morning, I asked a house-elf to bring you breakfast."

"Thank you."

"I should go." She said, making no effort to leave.

"Well, they do need to know what smart looks like before they start their day." He said teasingly.

"You're right, I should go." She said with a smile.

After agreeing on their meeting place, and what she would be doing until that time, Hermione got up to leave. Before he even realized what she was about to do, she had her lips pressed against his. He only managed to kiss her back for a second before the kiss ended. She made her way out the common room leaving him wanting a repeat. As he sat there he thought about how she had been acting the day before, bolting upright he cursed himself for not picking it up faster. Hermione wanted to move the relationship a bit faster, although he guessed not too much. Maybe just kissing and holding, something that they hadn't done yet, well except for the holding in bed and in the most innocent way possible. He was still a gentleman after all, he could take care of his urges without offending her. Sitting back to finish his breakfast he thought about how he would ask her out.

oOoOo

Hermione made her way to the Library quickly, putting Draco out of her mind, she couldn't look happy after-all. Especially not to the Professors, they would wonder if she'd gone crazy for smiling so much only days after her attack. When she arrived she exchanged pleasantries with Madam Pince before looking for a book. Picking a book on household charms, she made her way back up to the front desk and checked it out. Going to the Great Hall, she could see that Professor McGonagall would be speaking to her, simply from the look she got. Sure enough not ten minutes after she sat down with her book and breakfast, did the Professor make her way to her. Gathering herself up she waited, remembering that even if she didn't feel like a victim at the moment, in the eyes of the Professors she was.

"Morning Miss Granger."

"Morning Professor."

"I wanted to see how you're feeling."

"I'm better." Was all she said, not wanting to get into it too much.

"Good, I see you won't be joining us for lunch." The Professor said, pointing at the opened book in front of her.

"Oh, yes I was planning on reading in my room." She said, making sure to sound just a little sad.

"Well, as long as you make it to dinner."

"Yes Professor, I'll be here for dinner." With that the Professor made her way back to the Head table.

It was almost half an hour later before she was able to leave. She had spotted Professor McGonagall speaking with the other Professors at one point, who mostly nodded before continuing with their breakfast. They no doubt thought she was better off in a book, instead of her own memories. She made her way to the common room, not wanting anyone to spot her heading in a different direction. Half way up she hid in an alcove, and took out her beaded bag from her pocket, then took Harry's Invisibility cloak from it, which Kreacher had delivered for just such occasion. Making sure no one was around again she quickly made her way out into the castle grounds. She was able to make her way to the Whomping Willow unnoticed, by simply letting the falling snow cover her tracks. With the cloak on she was also able to get inside the tunnel without having to touch the knot on the tree making things easier.

oOoOo

Draco was standing out in the cold waiting for Hermione, until he heard the sound of snow being walked on behind him. He turned knowing it was Hermione, and true enough when he turned around he saw her taking off the cloak and putting it in her bag. He decided he had to ask her out before anything else happened, or they had to leave. Going over the words in his mind he almost missed her question.

"Hey, have you been here long." He shook his head, and taking a deep breath he took her hands in his.

"Mia, I know you wanted to take things slow, but...I want to know if you would be my girlfriend." Even though she didn't answer right away, he could see that she looked happy.

"I'm glad you asked, and yes I would love too." A swirl of emotions flooded him, happiness being the most prominent.

"Good." Was all he said before leaning down to kiss her.

When she started to kiss him back she felt something between them click, as odd as it seemed, she felt like a part of her belonged with him. Whatever it was, she was more than happy to just let the feeling continue. Forgetting that they needed to be somewhere they, continued to kiss. Neither of them had truly ever felt as happy and complete as they did at that moment.

oOoOo

Harry was still in bed, even though he knew he should be up. After all today was an important day, he would be adopting Hermione as his sister. He just wished that he could spend all day in bed, especially after yesterday. His visit to the Weasley's home was unbearable. The time he didn't spend trying to get away from Ginny, was either spent trying to keep his emotions in check, or trying not to just curse them all. Even worse than Ginny clinginess though had been Ron's constant complaints about their money issues. He did spend some time just paying attention to how they behaved towards him. He understood how they had been able to fool him for so long. It was like going to a Muggle magic show and knowing all the tricks, even the smoke and mirrors weren't enough to fool him any longer. He did his best and acted like the little lost boy they wanted him to be, he played his part just as good as they did.

After his horrid visit to the Burrow, he started thinking about all the times that Ron had driven away people. Neville was the one that came to mind the most. He was in just as much need of a friend in first year, but Ron's attitude had kept a shy Neville away. Even though they shared a room he was still not as close of a friend as he should be. Hermione had been kept away from him at first by Ron's bullying. He hated bullies, yet he'd stayed friends with Ron. He'd even denied Malfoy any kind of courtesy when they first met, granted Malfoy hadn't helped by being such a git back then. He needed to do better, he knew the truth now and he needed to regain his friendship with people like Neville, even if he had to start from the beginning.

He finally got up, knowing Hermione and Malfoy would be arriving soon. He shower and put on his 'special' robes for the fourth time in his life, the Crest could display either the Potter or Black crest and even divide them in half to show both. He was Lord Potter-Black in a more formal setting but he prefered just Lord Potter if it could be helped, although he rather be just Harry. He was just finished when Kreacher announced that his guest were waiting for him in the ground floor sitting room. As he made his way down to the sitting room he heard laughter. Walking into the room he saw Hermione, and Malfoy scoot away from each other, but continue to hold hands. He was actually glad that she looked happy, even Malfoy looked happier than ever before.

"Good Morning, Hermione, Malfoy."

"And a Good Morning to you too Harry"

"Morning Potter, had a good night?" Draco asked playfully.

"Still not as good as yours Malfoy." Giving them his version of the blond's famous smirk.

"Hey! I take offence to that Harry, and wipe that smirk off your face." Although she said it with a stern tone, both him and Malfoy started laughing.

"Fine laugh it up. Since you're both already wearing your robes, I'll go change into mine." She gave him a hug before she walked away. He simply sat, and waited for Malfoy to start speaking.

"She agreed to be my girlfriend." Malfoy said as if it was nothing major, but he knew Malfoy was probably jumping up and down inside.

"So its official, congratulations." He told him and they continued talking until the conversation came back to Hermione.

"I have to tell her before we leave..." He stopped talking mid sentence because he heard Hermione coming back.

"Oh Harry, this place looks amazing." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Kreacher has worked hard on it."

"Malfoy told me, I'm happy for the two of you." He saw her smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you approve."

"Um...Hermione, about that. I need to tell you something." Her confusion showed so he moved to sit on the table in front of her taking hold of her hand. Looking over at Malfoy he saw him taking hold of her other hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

"Harry have you changed your mind?" He quickly spoke out to reassure her that wasn't the case.

"Hermione, I have kept a secret."

"Harry, we all have to keep a secret sometimes, don't look so scared."

"True, but I have to tell you about it before the Adoption."

"Okay, what is it?" She said playfully, trying to defuse the tension.

"I went to see your parents after you came back from Australia." Harry saw Hermione paled at his admission, but he continued when she didn't speak out. "I know that I shouldn't have but I was worried about you. You hid it well, but I knew you, I could see the sadness in your eyes when you talked about them."

"Oh Merlin, Harry I didn't want you to find out."

"I have more, you see they told me about the ultimatum they gave you. I tried to explain that you belonged here but they didn't agree, and things got a little out of control." He could see the sadness in her eyes, but she hadn't shed a tear, he wondered if she was cried out from the attack or just about her parents attitude.

"What did they do?"

"Screamed mostly, your dad and I ended up fighting."

"I understand, but that's not all, is it?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"When your dad and I started fighting your mom got a gun out. I was trying to get away from your dad, and when we split up your mom gave it to him, and I reacted, I'm sorry. I know they love you, they just want you back with them for good."

"Please tell me they didn't shoot at you?" She was terrified that her parents had pulled a gun out, he dad was very good with guns and the thought of Harry having to face her dad truly scared her. This was just another thing that came between her and her parents, they would never understand that she would never be normal. Even if she did go back to the Muggle world, she she would never be like them. She could marry a Muggle and her future children would more than likely still have magic and she couldn't bring herself to keep they away for this world just to satisfy her parents.

"No. I stunned them before they got a chance. I'm sorry using magic against them was wrong."

"No, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, I should apologize to you. If I had just told you the truth from the beginning you wouldn't have gone to see them."

"It's like you said we all have to keep a secret sometimes."

"I rather not talk about them any more today."

"If that's what you want, we'll finish this...later." Harry knew why she didn't want to talk her parents. He would let her be, he knew better than to go digging around now, unless she was in trouble of course.

When Hermione excused herself he got up to fill two glasses with Firewhiskey. Even with the early hour this was something he needed and knowing Malfoy as he did (even though he would deny it) he would need it too. Handing Malfoy his drink, he sat down without saying a word but apparently he didn't need to as Malfoy already knew what he was thinking.

"Stop blaming yourself, they tried to kill you, even you can see that it was a little overboard."

"I guess."

"Potter you don't think that she got the same treatment when she saw them. Do you?"

"I really don't know, but it must have been really bad if she hasn't talked to them yet."

"She has the two of us now, we wont abandon her."

They stopped talking when they heard her coming back again. They however had no chance to put the Firewhiskey away, they saw a frown appeared on her face as soon as she walked in.

"Why are you two drinking this early?"

"Um..." He looked at Malfoy when he was unable to come up with an answer.

"We were just celebrating the Adoption." Draco answered.

"Sure, because that's believable." She said as she sat down next to Draco again. "Are we ready to leave, I don't know what to expect and its making me nervous. I don't know why I didn't look it up."

"Let me go get the Portkey." He walked out without waiting for acknowledgment.

"How are you really?" Draco asked when Harry had left.

"Truly, I hate what my parents did to Harry. I truly don't blame him."

"Will you ever tell him what happened?"

"Another time, right now I can't. You know it's funny they used to like that I was magical, but now they want me to leave it all behind because they want normal grandchildren."

"I understand, my Father was like that, except he wanted Pure-Blood grandchildren, not Half-Bloods."

"Thank you for everything." He was about to kiss her when he heard Potter coming down.

"Alright, this is the Portkey." He showed them a stuffed teddy, apparently the goblins thought it was funny to have the boy-who-lived-twice walk around with it. He noticed Malfoy and Hermione both trying not to laugh. He waited for them to walk over to him and hold the teddy before saying the word that would activate the Portkey.

"Okay, were ready." Hermione told them as they grabbed the teddy bear, and both wizards grabbed on to either side of her.

"I really hate this part..."

"Man up Potter." Harry ignored Malfoy.

"Goblin..." Harry called out and before he knew it they were landing. Of course he landed on his back, while Hermione was only half standing because Malfoy was holding her up. Malfoy, of course was standing upright like nothing had happened.

"Greetings Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy, Miss Granger." Said a beastly looking goblin, who was apparently waiting for them to arrive. "If you excuse me, I will alert Director Ragnok of your arrival." Without waiting for an answer the goblin left.

They only had time to straighten themselves out before Ragnok arrived. Ragnok exchanged greetings with all three of them before asking them to follow him to his office. "Don't worry, I made sure that none of the security wizards are near." That put them at ease, and they followed silently. Arriving at his office, they took their seats on either side of Hermione while Ragnok started pulling out rolls of parchment from his desk.

"Now before we start have there been any new developments?" Instead of answering him right away, he looked at Hermione, seeking permission to speak about her parents. Receiving a nod he spoke.

"As a matter of fact there are." Harry then began to go into detail about Hermione's parents, and he finished off by telling Ragnok about Hermione and Malfoy being in a relationship.

"I see, well that will make some things easier later on. Now, I have everything ready for both the Adoption and the Betrothal contract. Lord Malfoy's solicitor arranged everything, including the Dowry, among some other things we will go into that later. As requested we accepted everything without issue. Everything is in the accounts as we agreed, we will also go over that once the Adoption is complete. I have two options that will suit you all, although I think that a full Blood Adoption will be a better choice than a Ministry approved adoption."

"What is the difference?" She asked unaware of the process.

"Well, the Ministry Adoption is nothing more than a couple of signatures, and although it's hard to do, it could be overturned. A Blood Adoption is more than just signatures, you would be accepted into the family as if you had been born to them. You would be required to give up your parents and accept Lord Potter's as your own, in other words you would be his sister, and a Potter in every sense of the word. There are a few more things that you should know, the Blood Adoption is not Ministry approved, it was banned. There will be no repercussions however as it will be conducted inside Goblin territory. The decision however is between you and Lord Potter." They were speechless for a few minutes, going over all the possible benefits, and drawbacks of doing the Blood Adoption. When when they recovered Draco was the first to speak.

"If they do the Blood Adoption, what are the benefits and drawbacks?

"The benefit is that it can't be undone, unlike the Ministry Adoption. The drawbacks are few, like the change in appearance because of the new Blood, and that once it's known that she is Lord potter's sister she would be flooded with marriage offers. Although once we sign the contract later they will be denied, unless otherwise specified."

"Harry, I don't want you to feel like I'm taking your parents away from you."

"Hermione, I admit that this is not how I thought the Adoption would go, but I can't say that I'm upset about it. You have been like a sister already, and that's one reason we're here today, but with this you would be my sister in every sense of the word, down to _our_ parents. I just don't want you to regret this later, you would be giving up your parents. I don't have the right to ask you to do that, but at the same time I can't help but feel excited about the outcome. I know my parents would have loved you."

"Miss Granger, you would still be able to see your parents, you wouldn't forget about them, or they you."

"In that case I would like to do the Blood Adoption."

"Will it be under Potter-Black?" He asked without looking up, they knew that he was speaking to Harry though.

"Yes, I am Lord Potter-Black, so she will be Lady Potter-Black until she marries, that is." Besides him Hermione started laughing, and Malfoy cleared his throat.

"What's so funny about that_ Granger_?" Draco asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, it's Granger again, is it?"

"Well, I wont be able to call you that anymore, so I thought that I'd use it while I could." Hermione gave Draco a playful look before turning to Harry.

"Harry, I was laughing because I was thinking about all those people who will think that we're married when they find out I'm Lady Potter-Black."

"I hadn't thought of that. You're right people will think we're married. But have you thought about how many will die when they find out you're engaged to Malfoy, that's funnier." Ragnok cleared his throat to get them back on track.

"We may do the Blood Adoption now, If you would please follow me." They stood and followed him through many hallways until they reached a plain-looking door. When the door was opened it was clear that the room was more than it appeared outside. In the center of the massive room was a circle covered in runes, and not much else.

"Lord Potter, you and Miss Granger will step into the circle, and drink a potion, then we will start to chant around you. At that time you Lord Potter will use this dagger to cut your palm, then you will hand it to Miss Granger who will do the same." He handed him one of the potions and the dagger, and Hermione the second potion. "You will spill your blood on the ground Miss Granger. Lord Potter you will then take her hand in yours and spill your blood over her palm. There will be a flash of light around you, that will signal the rituals acceptance. There is no need for words as the ritual along with your magic will understand your intention. After it's complete you will then be taken to a time chamber, and allowed to rest. I will speak to all of you afterwards as you will be too exhausted then."

"What's a time chamber?" Harry asked.

"It's a room where we control the time inside. While only minutes or hours may happen here, inside we can make weeks, months, and even years go by. You will be kept in there for about 15 minutes of real-outside time, and about 15 hours inside, enough for a good rest. That way you can both regain your strength, as the ritual will use a lot of your magic, weakening you afterwards."

"Mia, what's wrong?" He heard Malfoy ask at her uneasiness, which escalated when all eyes were on her.

"Um...I haven't slept alone." She said hoping that Draco would understand that she wanted him there, especially if she was to sleep for so long.

"Ragnok, is there a way that Lord Malfoy can stay inside with us"

"Of course, he could be given a sleeping draught, if he wanted to rest as well." Harry, could tell that Ragnok understood but didn't' pry.

"Yes, I would like that, but only a mild one, and I will take it myself after Hermione is asleep." He turned to her, letting her know that he wouldn't leave her alone. He gave her a final hug before Ragnok signaled for him to follow another Goblin. He was asked to stand behind another set of runes that they hadn't seen when they walked in, it was to prevent his magic from reacting to the ritual.

Harry and Hermione stepped inside the rune circle.

"As soon as you take the potion we will begin." Said Ragnok.

"Here we go, see you on the other side, sis."

"Sure thing, dear brother." They said teasingly at each other before they downed the potion.

No sooner than the potion was down their throats, than the chanting began. A white mist surrounded them, and they could feel their magic swirling around. They felt a calm come over them, Harry took the dagger and cut his palm cupping it to keep his blood from spilling. Hermione then did the same with her palm, letting her blood spill. Harry took her hand in his and tipped his bleeding hand over hers, letting his blood spill into her palm, letting their magic take over and guide them. It was then than the calmness was lifted and they saw a flash bright light, that signed the acceptance of the ritual. A simple 'My sister' and 'My brother' was all they said to each other before they felt the tiredness and weakness settle in.

Ragnok quickly healed their hands before another Goblin led them away to the time chamber. Draco had taken a hold of Hermione and led her to the Time Chamber with Potter walking on the other side of her. Once inside they barely had time to look around before Hermione passed out from exhaustion. Draco carried her to the room that was for them. Harry followed behind even though he was ready to pass out himself. Draco laid her down on the bed, moving to the side to allow Harry to lean over her.

"Sleep well, my dear sister." Harry whispered before kissing her forehead, he then turned his attention to Malfoy. "Take care of her Malfoy."

"I will Potter, I will." Malfoy replied, without looking at him, his entire focus was on Hermione's sleeping form.

"As her brother, I can officially say that if you hurt her, I will hurt you worse."

"If I did hurt her Potter, I would help you plan it myself."

"Wake me up when she does please. I hope she doesn't get my mop of hair."

"I'm sure that she'll love what ever looks she gets Potter, now go rest, you're ready to pass out."

"Good night then." He said walking out to find his own room with the help of another Goblin. He knew she would always be true to herself, but he wondered how much of her appearance would change with the Potter blood. One thing was for sure, he would love her no matter what she looked like. Even with all his energy, and magic on low he felt like jumping up and down and screaming at the top of his lungs, because he once again had a family. Taking off his robes and shoes, he jumped into bed not bothering to conjure pyjamas. "I have a sister." he mumbled to himself until he fell asleep, the smile still plastered on his face.

In the other room Draco also took off Hermione's robes and shoes, before transfiguring her clothes into pyjamas. Making sure she was comfortable under the blankets he then proceeded to do the same for himself. Climbing into the bed he wondered how different she would look when they woke up. After all Potter blood seemed rather strong, even Potter only had his mothers eyes, everything else came from his father. He laughed to himself as he picked the sleeping draught from the bedside table. Drinking it all at once he settled down besides Hermione. He could feel the potion working, and he could tell it wasn't as mild as he thought. The Goblins probably thought that it was best that he slept just as long as them, or maybe they wanted to avoid any kind of ungentlemanly behavior on his part. Not that he would ever take advantage of Hermione. He held on to Hermione, and unable to do anything about the sleeping draught he let the sleepiness take over.

oOoOo

In another part of England a red-headed girl was helping her mother brew several potions, talking about how they would spend a fortune that was sure to be theirs. Upstairs on the odd-shaped house another red-head(or he would be, but he was almost bald) was writing down all the possible ways he could torture a certain know-it-all that was to be his slave. They didn't for one minute think that their plans would fail, after all they had the Great Dumbledore on their side. But as soon as they had started brewing the love potions they had made sure that nothing but suffering came their way. There was no going back, in the end they would get a punishment befitting their crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, sorry for not posting this sooner but my schedule has been packed.<strong>

** I hope that everyone likes this chapter, I couldn't fit the rest of the Gringotts visit as it was already a long chapter. The rest will be in the next chapter. Again sorry, and enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her Unknown Love**

**I don't own Harry Potter, like many out there I wish I did but I don't . All the characters belong to one J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hermione woke up slowly, she could feel the muscles in her body tense up at the small movements. She let out a small whimper as she tried to stretch, and it only made the arm around her waist tighten. A smile broke out on her face despite the discomfort she felt. Draco had been true to his word once again and stayed with her, just one more reason to feel safe in his arms. She could have probably have slept alone, but she really had no intention of finding out if she could do it yet, she rather wake up with him holding her. Slowly prying herself from him she made her way to what she assumed was the bathroom, she noticed that once again she was in transfigured pyjamas. Once in the bathroom she avoided looking at her self, she wanted to gather herself before she saw the new her. The only thought that passed through her head was 'please don't have red hair' simply because she couldn't bear to look like a Weasley, not now anyhow.

Gathering her courage (she was a Gryffindor after all) she walked over to the mirror. She closed her eyes before standing in front of it, and took a peek, she had to stifle a scream stumbling back. Fully opening her eyes she managed to get her breathing under control, and walked over to the mirror once again. She looked at herself closely, at her first she could have sworn that Bellatrix had stood in front of her. Getting over her shock she could see the reason, her hair was just as black as Bellatrix and her hair sticking out in odd angles. That's where the similarities ended and for that she was thankful. Looking at it now she could tell that it had waves to it, of course she would have to brush it to make sure, it could be just like Harry's hair and just be wild. What captivated her the most was the color of her eyes, which were now a vivid hazel. A smile appeared in her reflection, she had always wanted a different eye color and now she had them. She was glad that she didn't have Harry's bright green eyes, since it was a special thing he shared with his mom. Actually Lilly was her mom too, she had new parents, and she couldn't for the life of her feel bad about it, after all her parents had disowned her, it was only fair that she move on.

oOoOo

Harry walked into the bedroom that Hermione and Malfoy had shared, excited to see his sister's new look. Draco had been true to his word and woken him up, letting him know that he didn't know what she looked like because she had already gone into the bathroom, and as her brother he should be the first to see the new look. Harry had to admit that he was excited to see what she would take from her new blood. He stood there watching her as she ran a brush through her hair. He liked the he black hair, although he'd assume that since he looked so like his dad, then she would look like their mom. True to popular belief Potter blood was strong, and once again it had won out. He could see that she looked a little apprehensive about her new looks, but at least not an ounce of disappointment showed. He had to admit that her new look fit her, somehow it just looked more natural on her than her old look. It was like her outer self now fit what she was on the inside. He had to admit that she looked beautiful, many of the blokes that dismissed her before would be lining up to date her, even without her new last name, title, and fortune. As long as it made her confidence grow he would welcome it, he wasn't so sure how Malfoy would take it though. Focusing once more on her he caught a glimpse of her smile and he knew he had to speak up.

"It's nice to see you smile. Does that mean that you like the new look?" Hermione had been so caught up in her reflection she'd missed Harry standing by the opened door.

"Harry you scared me!" Hermione shouted turning around.

"Sorry, but do you? Like it I mean."

Giving him a reassuring smile she nodded. "I do, especially my eyes."

Harry walked closer to her. "They're hazel, do you like them?" She simply nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad that you got black hair too, no offence to our mom but red hair would not be ideal."

"I was thinking the same thing. Um...how did you know that I was up?"

"Draco came and got me when he realized you were up. He thought that I should be the first to see you, since were siblings now."

"That was nice of him. Is he still here?"

"Yeah, he's in the room." Harry could see the she felt uneasy.

"Do you think he'll still like me, with how I look now? I mean...I thought Bellatrix was here when I first looked in the mirror."

"Yes he will, there is no doubt about it. You only changed was your looks, like a permanent Muggle makeover. Second lots of witches have black hair. You don't resemble Bellatrix, and if anyone thinks you do then they are mental. And you are still you Hermione, he..um...he likes you for who you are not your looks, that won't change."

"Thank you for calming me down."

"No problem, come let's go see him." Harry added.

"Alright, but what _if_ he doesn't like me now." She asked as she transfigured her pyjamas to the robes she'd been wearing earlier.

"Not going to happen, go and see I promise, you have nothing to worry about." He said knowing that no matter what she looked like Malfoy would still be very much in love with her.

Walking out into the room she saw Draco sitting on the bed with his back to them, his body gave away his tense state. She guessed that it was understandable after all so much had happened already, and now her looks were changing as well. Her worry about his reaction, had been calmed by Harry's reassuring words, but the doubt was still there. She walked to his side slowly but before she could get his attention his head snapped up. She felt a second of fear, but squashed it down immediately. His face broke out into a smile, she really liked seeing this side of him, where he let his soft side come out.

Draco was almost speechless. "Wow." That was all he was able to say, and even then that took some major work on his part.

"Does that mean that you like it?" She asked shyly.

"Like it?" He said, getting some of brain to work again. "I love it, you look...beautiful...I mean you looked beautiful before but now...I don't have the words." Before he could say more she put her arms around his neck when he stood and started kissing him eagerly, not that he was complaining. His brain might have been slow at the moment, but he could feel his body was working just fine, and at the moment he needed to step away from Hermione before she felt it too.

"So...um when do we get to leave?" Harry asked, wanting them to stop them from going any further while he was in the room. She was his sister, he rather not be in the room while they snogged.

Both Hermione and Draco pulled apart knowing that they would have privacy later in their common room. Hermione was blushing madly, after all it wasn't everyday that she made out with her boyfriend in front of her brother.

"I will go find out, wait here." Draco said, glad to have an excuse to go and get his body under control. Giving Hermione one last brief kiss he excused himself and walked out.

"See, I told you the he would like you no matter what you looked like." Harry said with a smile after Malfoy had closed the door.

"Harry how are you? I mean this has to be a lot for you." She asked as she took a seat on the bed, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"Mione I'm fine honestly. You're family now, and you know how much I've always wanted a family."

"Thank you Harry, I don't know what I would have done without you by my side. You have given me so much, and the fact that you were willing to share your parents with me is well...amazing. I hope you know that I love you and that I will always be by your side...thank you brother."

"Well I don't think I know what I could say to top that. Except that you deserve everything and more, and I love you as well. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe. Now, no more of this mushy stuff, come give me a hug my dear little sister."

"I'm older than you Harry." She said leaning into his arms.

"True, but you're still smaller than me, thanks to all those potions you made Madam Pomfrey give me. Your age doesn't matter to me, so you shall be known as my little sister, and as your big brother it's my right to protect you."

"You could ask the Goblins to leave you in here for two years then you would really be my big brother."

"Two years?"

"Yeah I'm a year older, plus I used the time turner in third year. That means that if you want to be older you need to be in here at least two years."

"I don't think I could go two years without seeing my little sister. Wouldn't you miss me?"

"You wouldn't be gone that long, not if you were in here, but yes I would."

"I'll think about it, now let's go see Malfoy so we can leave. Lots to do." They walked out of the room looking for Draco.

oOoOo

Draco stood where the goblin had told him to wait, he was still trying to figure out why he had reacted so strongly to Hermione. True he'd thought she was beautiful before, and now she was stunning, but he had been able to control himself until now. He knew that she was the same old Hermione, but she just looked so damn sexy and innocent at the same time. He tried thinking of disturbing things to calm down and until the image of Umbridge popped into his head he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. Even the goblin that had come to ask if they were ready to leave hadn't put a damper on his arousal. He knew for a fact that Potter had noticed his reason for leaving, hopefully he wouldn't bring it up later. That would be more than he could handle.

'You share a bed with his sister, he should hex you' he told himself, even though he knew that Potter wouldn't. He was glad that he'd asked Hermione out before the transformation, now she wouldn't doubt that he liked her for her and not her looks. At least that's what he hoped, he would hate to lose her now. He would be lost without her, after all she'd given him a glimpse of what he could have for the rest of his life.

'Calm down.' He kept telling himself over and over until his thoughts were interrupted.

"Draco are you alright?" He spun around to see a worried look on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? Has your dear brother gotten on your nerves yet?" He asked Hermione but kept his eyes on Potter wanting to see his reaction. He still liked to pick on Potter even if now it was in a more playful manner, and Potter's response didn't disappoint.

"Keep it up Malfoy and I might let certain things slip." Potter replied in a calm voice, but he could see the mischief in his eyes.

Malfoy was staring holes into him, and he needed to distract him. Luckily for him a goblin came in and ushered them out. Without talking they made their way back out to Ragnok's office. It felt odd, he knew that it had only been minutes since they had last seen him, but it felt like it had been days instead. He knew that they had a lot to do and only a short time to do it in, and hopefully everything went according to plan. There was still part of him that thought everything they were doing wouldn't deter the Weasley's completely but this was still better than doing nothing. Besides how funny would it be to let everyone believe he was married to his now sister, only for it to come out later that she was actually engaged to Malfoy. He hoped that piece of information would kill some of the more prejudice families, and the would be junior death eaters still left.

They walked into the office only to see a very upset Ragnok sitting behind his desk. 'This is going to be bad' Harry thought to himself.

"Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy, Lady Potter, its good to see that you are all recovered. I should let you all know that you were out longer than we predicted, but only by seven hours, a total of 22 minutes out here. Now I know we have a lot to do so we should begin."

"Ragnok is everything alright?" Asked Harry worried that something had gone wrong with the ritual after all they had been out longer than originally thought.

"As a matter of fact it's not Lord Potter. I have gone over the vaults of those who have wronged you, and I have found something that has upset me a great deal."

"What else have they done?" Hermione asked worried.

"Dumbledore has taken some of Lord Potter's family treasures. Most importantly his late parents portraits."

Harry was stunned, Dumbledore stolen from him, and kept a piece of Harry's family away from him. To say that he was angry was an understatement, he was beyond that. He had thought that Dumbledore would realized that the Weasley's were in the wrong, but now he realized that it would never happen. Dumbledore knew exactly what he was doing, he'd gone through great lengths to keep him away from his inheritance, stolen from him, and taken a piece of his family away. That was the last straw, he would pay for everything.

"How soon can we get them back?" Harry asked with as much calm as he could muster.

"We can retrieve them after the new year. I understand that you want them soon, but if you want to keep everything under wraps you would have to wait until Dumbledore has made his regular visit to his vault. He usually stops a couple of days after new years, before school starts again.

"Make sure that they are removed as soon as that old fart steps out of Gringotts, please. I don't want them there longer than that, even if we have to move up our own timeline." Turning to his sister he asked. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course Harry, they are my parents now too, and I would like to meet them, even if its only in a portrait. Besides along as we get everything done here today we should be good. Right?" Harry simply nodded.

"I will have them removed as soon as possible. Should I send them to your quarters at Hogwarts?" Ragnok asked making notes of everything important.

"I don't have my own quarters, I thought that only the Head students got them, and even then they had to share." He said thinking that he should really finish reading those books Ragnok had given him, it would probably help later on to know all this stuff.

"As a Lord you can ask your head of House for your own rooms, and as a Lord she can't deny you."

"In that case send them to me at Hogwarts. I will ask for them and it might come in handy to have my own rooms, especially after the "Lady Potter" news breaks." Harry noticed that Hermione and Malfoy had a smile on their faces.

"Now, I can see that Lady Potter's appearance has changed. I'm happy to let you know that everything went according to plan. Here is the paperwork" Ragnok said, handing Harry a packet of parchment. "The new birth certificate, and adoption papers, along with the notice that Gringotts performed the blood adoption ritual."

"Thank you Ragnok, for everything you have done to help us." Hermione told Ragnok.

"Its only right, Lady Potter." Hermione smiled, being called Lady Potter would take some time to get used to. "Now that the adoption is done we should move on to the betrothing contract." After a nod from all three Ragnok continued.

"Here is the contract for all three of you to look over." Ragnok handed them a copy for them to look over. Hermione as the fastest reader was the first read what Draco had done and gasped out loud.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Draco he...he is giving me Malfoy Manor." Hermione said in the calmest voice possible considering her shock.

Draco sighed he thought she would miss this until after they had signed the contract. "I signed over the Manor over to her as part of the Dowry. She can do what she wants with it. She can destroy it, renovate it, or give it away, its her choice."

"Don't worry Hermione, when the contract is revoke the Manor will go back to him."

"No Lord Potter," Ragnok said. "Lord Malfoy has given Lady potter the Manor free and clear, it won't go back to him. Its hers to do with as she wishes, after the contract is signed."

"Well that's umm...different." Harry said. "Malfoy are you sure? I mean it is your family home."

"I'm sure, my family needs a new start free of the dark past." Malfoy smiled, looking at Hermione who was still staring at the parchment in shock. "I think that I can see a brighter future already, I just need to work hard to make sure I don't lose it. The Manor should be put to good use." Harry smiled clearly understanding Malfoy. Hermione on the other hand missed much of it as she continued to stare at the parchment.

"Ummm...Draco you wont take it back will you?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No, I really think that you could do good with it, more than I ever could." Draco said truthfully.

"Alright I promise to do something that will make you proud to be the former owner." Hermione already had an idea, but that would have to wait until another day. Turning her attention back top Ragnok she asked if there were any more surprises.

"As stated, if the contract is revoked then all money from the Dowry would be returned, except the Dowry from Lord Potter as that is a 'welcome to the family' gift. It will be added to the Gringotts vault that Lord Potter opened in your name."

"Alright then everything else is to my liking, especially that we have to undergo medical examination for breaking the contract for any reason. Do you have a quill so we can sign it?" Ragnok handed her the quill, she passed it to Harry who had to sign before her and Draco as her head of house and brother. After he signed it he passed it to Draco who also signed it followed by her. Their signatures magically appeared on the other copies.

"I will take the copy that you signed, and the other copies are for your own records. I need to keep the original so it can't be disputed. Congratulations Lord Malfoy and Lady Potter you are now engaged."

"I don't feel any different, do you?" She asked Draco playfully.

"Ummm...no. I have something for you." He said nervously.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked somewhat confused.

"I know we just started dating and that this in particular is part of the plan, but I wanted to give you this." Draco pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "I know that it's too soon to ask you to marry me, but you should still have a ring even if it's only because of the plan."

Hermione opened the box, she liked the idea of getting a ring, she hadn't really expected it. The ring was magnificent, it was a snake covered in tiny black diamonds, but the most striking part were the ruby eyes. The snake looked almost real, she could have sworn that she saw a flick of a tongue.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked shyly, fully aware of that Potter was watching them with interest along with Ragnok.

"I love it really, but it's too much. Where were you able to find such a beautiful ring?"

"About that...it was in my family vault, but I made sure there is nothing on the ring that can hurt you. It belonged to a Malfoy who married a Gryffindor, granted she was a pure-blood but a Gryffindor none the less." Taking the ring out of the box he took her hand in his.

"I added some enhancements, it will protect you from minor hexes, it can't be stolen, it can warn me if you are in trouble or hurt and where you are. There is one thing though, umm...it will bite you when you put it on."

"Wait what? Why would it bite me?"

"It's a magical ring so it needs to bond with you, you're the owner after all. If someone tries to force it off, they will get a nice surprise. It shouldn't hurt but I thought it wise to warn you."

"That was a good idea, now how about you put it on my finger, after all it's your job right?" She said playfully, and she heard Harry chuckle behind her, while Draco just smiled.

"Yes it is." He said putting the ring on her finger, as soon as he did the snake came alive, well sort of it was still a diamond snake after all. It tickled her as the snake slid around her finger before sinking its little diamond fangs into her. Draco had been right it looked painful, but there was no pain. The little ruby eyes glowed before closing, making the tiny snake look like it was sleeping.

"That was different, you have to tell me more about the ring later, but now we should finish this." Draco nodded and they turned back to the goblin, both apologizing for forgetting where they were.

"No apology needed, Lady potter I wanted to ask if you wanted us to put a glamor on you until you are ready to let everyone know who you are now. It will last longer than a normal glamor charm, and can even be charmed to last until a password is said."

"I think that would be best, no need in letting everyone see me like this too soon."

"Before we do that is there anything else that would need my assistance?" They all thought about it but shook their heads not thinking of anything.

"Alright, this is your vault key Lady Potter, if it's stolen just let us know and we will find it for you, or make a new one. Your vault number and information is here." Ragnok handed her a piece of parchment. "Follow me please Lady Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy we will be right back, please don't worry I would guard her." At their nods he left followed by Hermione who gave them a shy smile.

"You can jump around now, she'll be gone for a bit." Harry said playfully.

"Shut it Potter, don't make me hex you." Harry didn't doubt that Malfoy would hex him, but he could see the smile and hear the humor in his voice.

"It's lunch, should we get something to eat and then do some quick shopping or have lunch at Grimmauld place and then let you both head off to Hogwarts. I don't want Hermione to be out to long."

"I think that we should have lunch at your house, we can shop after christmas. She should have her new robes before we start the new term. Also you should owl McGonagall, invite her over soon."

"I know where you're going with this, you want me let her know about Hermione don't you?" Draco just nodded in answer. "I should make her take an oath, no point in telling her everything only for her to let Dumbledore know."

"That is exactly what I had in mind, but you should ask her to give you your own quarters while you're at it. Don't let Mia know until you have a positive response from McGonagall."

"I'll owl her tonight. That's a real nice ring you gave Hermione, I could tell that she loved it. I don't think she expected one to begin with. Be prepared to answer all her questions about it later."

"She deserved it, and it won't mind answering, even if it takes all night."

Further conversation was stopped as Hermione walked back into the room with Ragnok. She looked like the old Hermione, the only difference was that her new ring was still clearly visible. Even though they had seen her like this for years, both Harry and Draco could agree that her new look just looked more like her. It was odd considering that this was the more real her, or it had been. Hermione took her seat once more, a smile plastered on her face.

"Alright, thank you Ragnok for everything. We should get going now, Hermione still needs to return to Hogwarts and I've yet to feed her. I know it's still lunch time but i feel like we have missed three meals."

"No problem Lord potter, I wish you all the best, and again please let me know if there is anything else that I can do for any of you." With that they said their farewells and they held on to each other and the teddy bear that Ragnok had reactivated to return them to Grimmauld Place.

oOoOo

Once they landed safely in the sitting room (harry on the floor again) they moved to the kitchen silently. All of them having something on their mind. Kreacher having been expecting them had a light lunch made for them. Throughout lunch conversation was light, never really talking about anything important. Harry gave Hermione the teddy bear that they had used as the Portkey.

"Hey sis, you alright?" Harry asked when she became quiet.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"If you say so. Now we have to return you to Hogwarts, you've been out too long already." Harry said not wanting to pry at the moment, she would let him know when she was ready. "Don't worry I'll see you Thursday night." He added when he saw her sadden a bit.

"Fine, but let me if you need anything."

"Of course." Harry nodded. "Who else would help me?"

After several hugs, and promised that he would send kreacher if he needed her she was ready to leave. Draco apparated them to the same spot from earlier that morning, although to her it felt like the day before.

"Go straight to the Common room, I have to go in through the front."

"Draco thank you for everything."

"I would do everything I could to help you, Hermione you mean a lot to me. I know that we just became boyfriend and girlfriend, and technically engaged but I would have helped Harry from the background if I had too."

"You called him Harry not Potter." Draco swore, how had he slipped up. "I did, just don't tell him, he wont let it go if he knew, besides it was just a slip up, nothing more."

"Sure." She kissed him before taking out harry's invisibility cloak, throwing it over herself she gave Draco another kiss. "You know when we were kissing after you saw me this morning in the time chamber, I felt your...reaction." She told a now stunned Draco. "Oh and I can feel it every morning too." She added and quickly covering her head with the cloak and walking back to the common room the same way she had left that morning.

oOoOo

It took Draco a few minutes to recover, and he made his way to the common room as fast as he could. Making his way inside the castle he ignored the few Professors that he saw on his way in, not that he would have stopped either way. Once inside the common room he saw her sitting in front of the fire reading her new edition of Hogwarts: A History. Before he could make his way over to her a tapping on the window caught his attention. Opening the window allowing the owl in he quickly shut it letting the owl enjoy the warmth from the fire. After taking the letter he sat down to read it.

"Fucking hell."

"Language Draco, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw his face. Walking over to him she took the letter he was handing her.

The letter was written in what she assumed was a hurry as the writing was sloppy but what was worse was that it had a small smear of blood on it. "Who is it from?"

"I have to go, I need to help."

"Calm down Draco." But she knew that at the moment Draco wasn't listening to anything, he was working out a way to help out who ever was in trouble. She could only assume that it was a Slytherin.

"Draco stop, call Kreacher, he might be able to get you out of here. Harry might even be able to help.

"Good idea. Kreacher!" With a pop Kreacher popped in.

"How can Kreacher help?"

"Can you get me to Grimmauld Place, even with the Hogwarts wards?"

"Kreacher can try."

"Mia I will be back don't worry I will be safe, and so will Harry."

"I know, I'll be here if you need me." She gave him a kiss. "For luck, and so that you'll come back for more."

"Always. Kreacher you can try now." He said taking the elf's hand. With a louder than normal pop they disappeared.

Hermione tried to sit and read but her worry kept her from concentrating.

oOoOo

Harry was in the sitting room reading the book that Ragnok had given him when Kreacher appeared with Draco. Seeing his face he went into worried mode. "What happened? Where is Hermione? Is she hurt?"

"No she is fine, but I need your help. Here read this."

* * *

><p><em>Draco<em>

_I need help. I have no one else, please I beg you. _

_I'm in Muggle London, I don't know how long I can hide. _

_I'm in Kyoto._

* * *

><p>"Draco who is this from? They said Muggle London, but they mention Kyoto, that's in Japan."<p>

"It's Pansy, and no she's in London. She's in the Kyoto Gardens, it's near Hyde Park. We went there once, got in trouble but it was worth it."

"Are you going to help?"

"Yes, she wouldn't have owled me unless she was in real trouble."

"Can we apparate?"

"Yes, are you coming with me? I...thank you, come on I'll side apparate, I could use the help."

"I'm ready." Harry said after getting his coat on.

Draco apparated them to Kyoto Gardens, behind some trees as to not be seen if any Muggles were around. They saw her right away sitting in one of the benches, she was the only one there. They drew their wands and walked over to her, she only had a jumper on and the snow was freely falling she was probably freezing but she was unmoving. They noticed that as soon as she saw them she wanted to run away but recognize Draco and stayed sitting. Not wasting anytime Draco took a hold of her hand, looking at him silently asking for permission to take her to Grimmauld Place. After a quick nod Draco finally spoke to her, although she still seemed to be looking past him.

"We are going to apparate, I'm here to help like you asked, stand up." Neither him or Draco mention the great difficulty in which she stood or the pain that reflected in her face.

Once they arrive back at Grimmauld Place Draco started asking her question after question. No sooner had she sat down, and was about to answer him when she passed out. Deciding to move her to a room and ask what happened later he started to move her. No sooner had Draco bent down to pick her up than a glamour charm she had on herself faded. They both stood back as the reason for the pain in her face earlier became visible.

"Dammit."

"Bloody hell who would do this to her?" Harry was surprise that someone went to such an extreme to hurt her, her face was swollen and bloody.

"I don't know but whoever did this really wanted to hurt her"

"Kreacher!" Harry called out.

"Master needs something?"

"Bring me everything we would need to heal Miss Parkinson please, and hurry." Harry said realizing that she needed to be healed. "I'm not that good at this but we can't take her to St. Mungo's, and Pomfrey is also out of the question."

"It's better than nothing, give it your best shot." Harry then began to perform a diagnostic spell just like Pomfrey had shown him. As soon as he knew what was wrong with her he paled.

"How bad?" Draco asked."

"Several broken bones, lots of bruising, several cuts, it can all be healed. The thing that worries me is that some of these injuries are on top of other injuries that are already days old. Whoever did this, well she is lucky she got away when she did. Thank Merlin there are no signs of sexual assault, that I wouldn't be able to help with." Kreacher had already popped back into the room with several potions. "Thank you Kreacher make sure a room is ready for her along with a bath, also ask Winky to come and help but she must keep it a secret."

"Yes master." With that Kreacher popped away.

"What are you going to give her?"

"First Skele Gro, then a dreamless sleep potion, so she won't feel the pain. I'll have Winky give her a bath and put a healing salve on her, and I'll heal the cuts in a minute." He said as he started healing all the cuts he could see. He also gave her the potions. Once he was finished Winky popped in, and after telling her what to do she popped away with Pansy to bathe her and settle her into bed.

"You might as well go home she won't wake up tonight, not fully anyhow, besides knowing Hermione she'll be waiting up for you."

"Alright, but if anything happens let me know. Thank you for this, I know this isn't something you have to help with. Although I doubt it, if they look for her no one will ever guess that she's with you."

"True, now go we'll figure this out tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Do you mind if Kreacher takes me back? Did you know that he can take us out of Hogwarts? Now I just have to see if he can put me back."

"I didn't, but now I know. Kreacher!" Harry called out.

"Master called?" Kreacher asked.

"Take Lord Malfoy back to his quarters please."

"As you wish Master." Taking Draco's hand Kreacher popped them away.

"This has been a long day." Harry said to himself. Getting a glass he filled it with Firewhiskey, and knowing his luck his night might get worse.

oOoOo

Hermione had sat around waiting for Draco to come back until she was due for dinner in the Great Hall. She really didn't want to go but it wasn't an option to her at the moment, since she had basically promised Professor McGonagall she would be there. She sat through dinner with a book since she didn't want to be bothered with idle talk, her nerves were to high to be able to sit through that. No sooner was dinner over before she rushed back to her common room. As soon as the painting opened she could tell that Draco was back. She saw him laying down on the big sofa near the fire. Gently shaking him awake she had to levitate him off to bed, only allowing him to strip down to his boxers instead of his usual pyjamas. The room was warmer than usual, and with her in bed he would be plenty warm. At least that was her reasoning for not waking him enough to change, she also had the feeling that he only really slept in pyjamas because of her. Even with all the rest they had, she still felt tired and she could guess that he was worse off than her, as he was a somewhat a light sleeper and he hadn't really stir. Deciding to be bold she striped down to her knickers and bra, it was only fair that they slept the same. Right?

Getting into bed she snuggled into him, only to feel him wrap himself around her. 'Oh yeah, I definitely like sleeping like this' She thought to herself. "Mine." She heard Draco mumbled and instead of feeling like a possession she felt wanted, especially when he pulled her closer to himself. She fell asleep with the thought that not only was she Draco's, but he was her's too, and it didn't matter how little time it had been since her attack, she was falling for him and fast.

* * *

><p>oOoOo<p>

Far away in a home known as the Burrow the red-headed boy was desperately trying to become aroused. It was no use, no matter what he tried he was having no luck, and he was too busy trying to fix his problem that he failed to notice that do to all his heavy thinking he was now completely bald. Not a single hair resided on his head, it was due to all his hard thinking that was making the spell stronger. Of course he didn't know that. Across the hall his red-headed sister was busy making a list of all the things she would have her future husband (a certain green-eye boy) to 'gift' her. She had everything on the list from the obvious jewelry to just plain gold, and his key to his vault. Neither knew that the tide had turn and there was no way they would get what they wanted, at least not anymore.

Their mother was in her bed dreaming of all the tea parties she could throw, in the new house that green-eye boy would buy her. She would invite those people who used to look down on her, except now she was going to be the one to look down on them. Like her children she had taken what wasn't hers to take and she would end up paying the price.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**.**


End file.
